Stories of Life (SessRin)
by BurtonWannaBe
Summary: Just a bunch of one shots, short and long, involving Sesshomaru and Rin (and the others). Title of chapter is based on the theme of the story. These stories are rated T-M, there are lemons!
1. Chapter 1

_**AN: So, this whole 'story' is just a bunch of one-shots. The title of each will simply be a theme from each story. Some will be long (like 16 pages long) while others will be short. Ratings will be, in general, T or M. Most will be alternate universe and have nothing to do with each other, some will be related. I know I could post them each up separately but...eh, I'm just too lazy. Hope you all enjoy!**_

**Music**

There he was! His long silver hair drifting out behind him slightly as he made his way across the stage to the beautiful black and silver guitar resting near the tower of speakers. The dark, distressed jeans hugged his firm butt while a pyramid studded belt with a demon skull buckle secured them to his narrow hips. Steel-toed boots mostly hidden under the jeans covered his feet. Tonight he wore a simple white muscle shirt with red stains across the top, possibly representing blood, his thick biceps and forearms bare to everyone's gaze. Black leather cuffs were strapped to his wrist, the only accessories he ever wore while on stage aside from a necklace tucked under his shirt.

But it wasn't the amazing body that captured her, though it did help. No, it was his piercing amber gold eyes that stared out into the crowd emotionlessly. Those eyes were the first thing about him that she'd fallen for. Next was his voice, that deep, baritone that rumbled through her when he spoke. When he sang.

She was forever grateful for Kagome's obsession with InuYōkai and her best friend's insistence on dragging her to a concert. Because of Kag's gigantic crush on the lead singer, who also turned out to be her boyfriend, Rin was finally able to find her inspiration to play again. In the form of the lead guitarist, Sesshomaru Takahashi. Ever since she first saw him walk on stage and play she found herself embracing that long since hidden part of her being. The part she had believed died the moment she lost her family.

Now all she wanted to do was play and create, compose songs that she wanted to hear him sing. It had been ten years since she last touched a piano, last let her voice rise proudly to a melody. And she owed it all to the stoic man currently strapping on his guitar while the others took their places. Inuyasha standing before the front microphone with a bass in his hands, Miroku taking his place behind the keyboard, and Sango sitting behind the red drum set.

All sound around her faded, the screaming fans disappeared around her until all she heard, all she saw, was the silver haired man producing the music feet above her. Her brown gaze fixed on the mesmerizing movement of his fingers across the strings of the guitar. He was like some music god, one meant to be worshiped and she was willing to comply.

Then his distant gaze shifted, turning and locking on her captivated one. Her breath caught in her throat as warm brown met amber gold, time freezing for a moment. Something flashed in his eyes, something that had heat flashing through her entire body. The pounding of her heart increased, thumping loudly in time to the music.

"Rin!"

Kagome's voice sounding in her ear brought her from her own world, causing her to blink and break the connection. Sesshomaru looked away in the moment she blinked, staring back out at the crowd with a bored expression. The heat within her belly, however, did not dissipate with the broken eye contact. Rin blinked a few more times and turned to face her friend.

"Come on." Kagome called over the screaming and music, tugging on her arm. "The concert's almost over."

It was almost over! How long had she been staring at Sesshomaru? Apparently long enough for a multitude of songs to play without her noticing. Mutely she nodded and, after a quick glance back up at the guitarist, let Kagome pull her away. The two pushed their way through the crowd, holding hands so that they wouldn't be separated. Finally they broke through the sea of people and into the secluded area of the VIP backstage. The two flashed their badges, courtesy of Inuyasha, to the security guards before hurrying down the hallway. From out in the arena they could hear the band ending their last song.

"Finally." Kagome grinned at Rin, turning so she was walking down the hall backwards. "Their tour is over and I actually get to spend some time with my boyfriend."

"He _did_ invite you along." Rin pointed out, shaking her head. "You could have spent as much time as you wanted with him _and_ seen many sights."

"True, but that would mean quitting my job and being bored while he went to practice. I love working at the store, too many great cloths." Kagome shrugged, turning back around. "I love that man but not enough to be stuck in a tour bus with him for six months without a break. Not yet at least."

Rin could only smile at the blue eyed woman. She knew her best friend was madly in love with Inuyasha, just like he was in love with her. It was so adorable to watch them together…whenever they had the chance to be together. The sudden loud screaming told them the concert had ended. Next to her Kagome began to bounce anxiously, nibbling on her lower lip. She was desperate to see her boyfriend.

"Go." Rin chuckled, pusher her a little.

"You sure?" She looked back with concerned eyes.

"Yeah, go great your man. I'll find my way." Rin reassured her, hoping she was able to navigate her way to the band's rooms.

Kagome hesitated a moment before nodding and jogging off, hoping to get to the stage entrance before the band left the stage. Rin watched her friend run off, knowing she should follow but just couldn't bring herself to. The thought of being there and up close to Sesshomaru sent her heart into extreme overdrive. She feared she was going to have a heart attack at the age of twenty-four. Absently she reached up to touch the pendent hanging around her neck and sighed.

The sounds from the arena faded slightly, indicating that the band was backstage and the fans were leaving. Another sigh escaped her and she decided that she had stalled long enough and began to _try_ to find her way. After about twenty minutes and a few turns she began to curse her directionally challenged mind. How many times did she have to get lost in the same building before she remembered her way?

Eventually she was able to find her way to the greeting area backstage. A grin was plastered on her face; she had found her way all by herself! Too bad it had taken her so long. From the sounds coming from the open stage doors she could tell that the fans were gone. Plus there were very few people wandering around the hall, most of them just security. The rest of the stage hands had most likely left for the night. After all, it was almost midnight.

"Rin!" A familiar female voice called out and the dark haired woman turned. Coming up behind her at a brisk walk was Sango, the drummer and one of her closest friends. "Were have you been? We were worried."

"Sorry, I got lost." Rin giggled nervously.

"Again?" The sigh from the browned haired woman was one of annoyance. "You should just carry a map around with you."

"Wouldn't help much." Rin chuckled with a shrug. "I'm just directionally challenged."

"I'll say. How many times have you been here and yet you still get lost?" Sango couldn't help but laugh at the younger woman's blush. "Anyways, I'm glad I found you. I was hoping we could hang out tomorrow; you, Kagome and I. I desperately need a girls' day out."

"Of course." Rin smiled brightly, fully understanding. Sango may be tomboy in many ways but she was still female. And after six months with her band members, especially her fiancé Miroku, she just _needed_ time alone with her chick friends. "Just let me know when."

"I'll call you tomorrow morning." Sango returned her smile as her phone vibrated. Quickly she took it out and read the text she'd just gotten. Rolling her eyes she typed her response and pocketed the device. "Well, I gotta go. Miroku's waiting on me. Would you mind asking Kagome if she's up for tomorrow? I tried to ask but once Inuyasha saw her there was no chance for me to even say hello."

"Can you blame the guy?" Rin laughed.

"I suppose not but really! Does he have to practically jump her in the middle of the hallway?" Sango sighed and her phone went off again. A groan escaped her as she read her text. "Damn he's impatient."

"Better not keep Miroku waiting." Rin's grin was teasing as she shooed her friend. "I'll talk to Kagome."

"Thanks, she should be in Inuyasha's dressing room. Down the hall take a left then the second right and it's the third door on the right." The drummer pointed out then hugged the smaller woman. "I'll see ya tomorrow. Night."

"Good night Sango." Rin called as she watched the other woman run off.

Slightly shaking her head Rin began to follow the directions given to her. However, since the hallways were long and took some time to walk down them the info given to her faded slightly. So by the time she made the first right Rin had forgotten what door she was suppose to knock on. Biting her lower lip again she looked from one door to the other.

'_Did she say third door on the left or second door on the right? Or maybe the third door on the right?'_ She thought as she looked at the doors. Eventually she sighed in defeat. _'I can't remember so I'll just have to knock on each door.'_

She rapped on the first door she came to, the second on the right, but no one answered so she peaked inside. Nope, this room was empty. So she moved to the third door on the left and knocked. Again no answer so she tried the door knob. It was unlocked so she opened the door to peak her head in. This room was being used, judging be the suitcase off to one side and the messy bed in the corner. Thinking that this was the right room (judging by the messy bed that was Inuyasha's signature) Rin entered the room and waited, hoping that Kagome and Inuyasha would return soon.

It wasn't until she noticed the black and silver electric guitar resting on a stand next to the desk that she realized this was _not_ Inuyasha's room. She was in Sesshomaru's! Heart pounding, Rin quickly turned to leave the room. She did not want to be caught in here when he returned. Too bad she ended up, in her hurry, tripping on the bed sheet that was partially across the floor. Her startled cry was muffled as she bit her lip, making a loud _thump_ as her butt hit the floor.

Rin groaned, cheeks flaming as she slowly stood. Thank God no one had just witnessed that, she would have been horrified. Rubbing her sore bum she glared down at the sheet, mentally cursing it. She was too absorbed in her cursing rant that she didn't hear the bathroom door opening. Or notice the man walking into the room.

"Well this is a surprise." The smooth, deep baritone sounding behind her had her jumping with a squeak.

Rin spun around so fast her long hair whipped in front of her, momentarily blinding her. Her tinted face turned ten shades of red once she was able to fully see. Sesshomaru stood before her, leaning against the bathroom's doorframe in nothing…absolutely nothing…aside from a small white towel wrapped around his lean, narrow hips. That well shaped chest and stomach as well as those thick arms and legs that had haunted her dreams were fully bared to her gaze. Water drops slowly trailed down the smooth skin from his wet silver tresses. Her blush, if possible, darkened when she caught herself following a drop down to his lower abs.

Quickly she tore her eyes away from the forbidden view, covered by a measly towel, and up to meet a pair of amber gold eyes. Eyes that were usually distant and uncaring but now flashed with humor and…hunger? Lust maybe? Rin wasn't sure what that emotion was but it did nothing to cool the fire sparking in her lower belly. That oh so familiar ache started in her neither regions, adding to her embarrassment.

Sesshomaru smirked as the petite woman turned her head away from him, focusing on a spot on the wall while her face glowed. He knew she was embarrassed about being caught in his room and staring at his unclothed form and he couldn't help but tease her a bit. After all, the woman who'd been the focus of his tortuous dreams was currently standing before him in a form fitting halter under a short leather jacket, jean mini skirt, and sensible heeled boots that reached the middle of her calves. During

the concert she had tormented him with her tempting body and big brown eyes, so now it was his turn.

"You know," he practically purred as he slowly walked up to her. Well, more like prowled up to her. Much like a predator would its prey. "If you wanted to catch me in the shower all you had to do was ask."

Rin's mouth dropped and it took a lot to keep from laughing at her expression. She reminded him of a fish out of water, gasping for breath as her mouth opened and closed. Or perhaps a stunned mermaid would better suit her.

"I-I…" She tried to form a sentence but seemed unable to. This only caused him to actually laugh softly and smirk down at her when he stopped inches in front of her. Her pretty blush faded a little as she narrowed her eyes in anger at him. "You're a jerk! I wasn't trying to catch you in the shower."

"Sure you weren't…Rin." Her name came out as a seductive purr and he had to resist reaching up to capture a few strands of her long black hair that had escaped her pony-tail. Still he continued to smirk at her. "After all, you wouldn't be the first to try it."

She pursed her lips together, glaring at him. Her embarrassment long forgotten. "You are so arrogant, Sesshomaru. And for your information I was trying to find Inuyasha's dressing room."

Sudden anger dropped his smirk a couple of degrees but he forced it to remain while he beat back his jealousy. "And why were you looking for his room?"

"I have to meet Kagome. She's my ride home." Rin shrugged, once again looking away from him to focus on the blank wall.

"Then you're out of luck, woman." Sesshomaru shrugged and made his way back into the bathroom where his cloths were. If he stayed in the room with her, dress only in a towel, he feared what he might end up doing. He may desire his brother's girlfriend's best friend but he was not going to succumb to those desires…not yet at least. And not in such a public area.

"What do you mean?" Rin called to him from the main room.

"Inuyasha left with Kagome about twenty minutes ago." He called back, pulling on his favorite pair of jeans. "Said something about making up for lost time."

"You're kidding me!" Rin almost shouted, her voice heavy with anger. "I know it's been six months but, come on, couldn't they have waited until after they took me home?" A frustrated groan followed her comment. "Great, now I have to catch a cab. I just hope I have enough cash on me."

A frown creased Sesshomaru's brow as he entered the main room again, pulling his t-shirt on. He found that she had taken a seat on the messy bed, her head dropped in her hands. She looked absolutely tempting. But…did she really think her friend would leave her stranded and forced to find a ride back home?

"You shouldn't jump to conclusions." He spoke, moving to lean against the desk as he pulled on his shoes.

Rin's head lifted and she gave him a confused frown. "What?"

"Your friend asked me to drop you off. She said she didn't want you taking a cab." He shrugged.

"Oh…" she blinked at him in surprise. _That_ she had not been expecting. "Well…thank you…I guess."

He raised an eyebrow and smirked. "You guess?"

"Well since you were asked…actually, knowing Kagome, you were _demanded_ to take me home I give you an unsure thank you." Rin shrugged, a teasing smile curving her lips. "After all, we both know you'll do it but reluctantly."

"Hn." He couldn't come up with a suitable reply. Instead he snagged his guitar, gently placing it into the velvet lined hard case. After snapping the lids shut he tugged on his black leather jacket and lifted the case, turning to face Rin. "Let's go."

"Huh?" She blinked at him again before jumping to her feet with a darker blush. "Right, let's go."

Sesshomaru smirked as he watched her practically march to the door, the sway of her hips catching his eye. His fingers twitched slightly with the urge to reach out and grab those tempting curves. Too bad he had to beat down the desire as he followed her. The two walked in silence to the back lot parking area where his car was waiting. His precious silver Spyder. After putting his guitar in the trunk he held open the passenger door for her, taking a deep breath to take in her scent as she slid into the seat. Once he was situated behind the wheel and both were buckled in, he started the engine, it purring to life with the desire to get out on the road.

The comfortable silence persisted as he hit the nearly empty street, tearing down the asphalt with a sense of freedom. Rin grinned at the speed he always felt the need to drive at, thankful that she lived a good distance away. But there was a draw back to the speed…they arrived to her place too quickly. In what seemed like the blink of an eye he was pulling into the driveway of the small, quaint house and parking his car.

Once the car was in park and he turned the engine off she had her door open and was slowly pulling herself up and out of the low car. She didn't have to turn around to know he was following her, heading around to the trunk to grab his guitar. A small smile tugged at her lips as she unlocked her front door and he stepped up behind her, close enough she could feel his warm breath against her bare neck. It took everything within her to keep from shivering at the sensation and finish pushing the door open.

On shaking legs she entered her home, not bothering with the lights as she tossed her keys onto the hall tree. As she shrugged off her jacket she asked, "Do you want something to drink?"

His only response was the door slamming shut and locking, the gentle thump of the guitar case as it hit the floor, and her back slamming into the bare wall. She moaned as his mouth claimed hers roughly, her fingers instantly diving into his silver hair as she returned the kiss. The moment their bodies touch the dame broke, passion and desire consuming them…as it did every other time they met. Nothing else registered to either aside from the touch and taste and scent of the person with them.

Their hands roamed and groped, tugging to remove the offending clothing separating them. Before either new it Sesshomaru was pushing Rin back against the soft bed, both naked as the day they were born. Somehow they'd managed to remove their cloths and make it up the stairs to the bedroom without thought or separating. She couldn't help but giggle as they scooted back across the sheets to the pillows, his face buried in her neck as he sucked and nipped at her sensitive skin.

Sesshomaru growled in response to her amusement, he'd waited too long to have her to care about technicalities such as how they ended up where they were. Right now all he cared about was taking her…making her scream. With that focus forefront in his mind he began his full attack on her body. Before she could even process that he'd moved his mouth was sucking on one nipple while his hand toyed with the other.

Rin moaned loudly at his touch, at the pleasure coursing through her from the swirling of his tongue and pinching of his fingers on her sensitive breasts. As he continued his teasing she tugged on the tie holding his long hair, sighing as the strands brushed her bare ribs. She'd always loved his silky hair, taking even more pleasure when he groaned as her fingers messaged his scalp. In response to her touch he gently nipped her breast and decided it was time to move one.

His magically talented fingers that easily strummed his guitar to make beautiful melodies seemed to easily know how to strum her as if her body was a finely tuned instrument. The moment those fingers stroked her heated, throbbing core she arched off the bed into his hard body. A pleased growl rumbled through his chest when he discovered how wet she was already.

Desperate for her taste he easily lowered himself between her spread thighs, his warm mouth covering her pulsing core and his tongue delving deep into her. Rin cried out, bowing off the bed while her hands gripped his head tighter. Like a starving man he lapped at her, drinking her juices as if they were the rarest of wine. The sounds she made and her taste increased his already desperate need for her but he refused to take her until he had his full. So within moments her inner walls clinched around his tongue, her nails scrapping his scalp, as her entire body shook as her release claimed her, his name screaming from her lips.

Once he'd licked her clean and her shakes subsided he crawled back up her body, positioning himself so he could finally sink into her. Before could move his hips though her hand circled his rock hard member. Another deep, rumbling growl escaped him as his head dropped to her chest. He panted as she began to move her hand up and down his shaft. Roughly he grabbed her wrists, pinning them to the mattress by her head, and placed his mouth next to her ear.

"Enough, Rin." He spoke in a husky voice. "I've waited too long. I'm too close."

The smile she gave him was mischievous and she slowly rocked her body against him, causing him to moan. Gently she nibbled his ear before whispering. "Prove it."

And he did. He took her lips in another rough kiss as he slammed his throbbing member into her awaiting core. Both moaned at the union, freezing to absorb the sensation. And then he started to move, slowly at first but quickly gaining speed and force. Moans and cries of pleasure filled the room as they continued in the ancient dance of the body that came so naturally…that felt so right. But in what felt like only a few seconds their pleasure became too much, sending them both over their edge.

The two didn't end it there though.

Hours passed and after many releases the tired, exhausted, well satisfied couple was laying in each other's arms. Rin's head was snuggled against his shoulder while her fingers idly played with the small silver guitar pick resting on his chest, connected to a small, thin chain around his neck. Her thumb lovingly rubbed over the words engraved in the pick. A sweet smile formed on her lips as she placed a gentle kiss to the pick before leaning back to look up at him.

"I've missed you." She whispered before kissing him lightly on the lips.

"I've missed you." He chuckled, giving her one of his rare smiles.

A content sigh escaped her as she laid back down, forefinger drawing circles on his hard chest. Deftly his fingers tugged at the chain around her neck, seeking the pendent she always wore. A simple, small golden guitar.

"We have to tell the others soon, Sesshomaru." She finally spoke, tilting her head back to meet his eyes.

"Hn, they'll figure it out soon enough." He shrugged, giving a lazy stretch and pulling her closer.

"They're our friends." Rin pointed out, shaking her head slightly. "I'm almost positive Kagome suspects something…after all it's been two years since this whole thing started."

He raised an eyebrow in amusement. "And what is _this_ exactly?" Gently he tugged the chain, the pendent flashing in the dim moonlight. The words on the back catching his eye.

"You very well know what _this _is…" She giggled, kissing him again. "Husband."

"That I do…wife." A full blown grin spread across his face at the word that came from her mouth and he pulled her mouth to his again. Even after a two years, seven months of that spent as a spontaneously married couple, he would never tire of her kisses or her body.

The only problem with their marriage was that it had to be kept a secret, not that either was ashamed of their love, it was just they didn't want the media hounding them. So not even their friends had known they'd been dating…let alone the secret wedding they'd had a month before he'd gone on tour. In truth he'd wanted to wait until they could go public but after a bad fight and the thought of losing her to another while he was gone pushed him into action. Thankfully she'd agreed to his out of the blue proposal and the next day had met him before a judge with his father and step-mother as their only witnesses. Soon, however, he planned on putting an actual ring on her finger and letting the whole world know that Rin was his and _only_ his.

With that thought he gently rolled her under him, pulling back to fully look down at her, captured for a moment by her loving brown gaze. With gentle finger he picked up the guitar pendent, her version of a wedding band, and read the words on its back. "Forever Maru's."

Rin, in turn, smiled brightly and picked up his pendent to read its words. "Forever Rin's."

_**Soooo...wat'cha think? R&R please!**_


	2. Chapter 2

_**AN: Here's another one shot! Fair warning, this is T-rated! Only hints of sex. I enjoy writing this pairing within the business world so this will not be the only one. Hope you like. R&R please!**_

**Heartache**

A sigh escaped Rin as she looked up at the departure board. Her flight was on time. In thirty minutes she'd be able to board the jet that was taking her on a one way trip to New York City and away from Japan. Away from the only home she'd ever had, the only place she couldn't stay in anymore. Emotions bubbled up in her as she slung her carry-on bag over her shoulder and headed to her gate. Angrily she forced back the tears that threatened to fall.

'_No!'_ She demanded. '_No more tears. You've cried enough over this, no more. This is for the best.'_ But no matter how many times she told herself that she never believed it.

Just outside of the gate the large TV caught her attention just in time to see _his_ picture flash across the screen…along with _hers_. Unable to look away, Rin vaguely heard what the reporter was saying.

"Happy news in the business industry." The cheery, overly make-uped woman said as she smiled brightly, revealing a set of blinding white teeth. "The long awaited wedding of Takahashi Sesshomaru-sama, CEO of Takahashi Enterprises, and Onigumo Kagura-sama, heiress to Onigumo Inc., has finally gone underway. After nearly a six month long engagement the royals of business are finally uniting and nothing seems like a more perfect fitting. The Takahashi and Onigumo Corporations have been…"

Everything else the woman said was drowned out by the sound of Rin's heart finally and fully breaking. Now there was nothing that could keep her from getting on that plane. The man she loved, and had since she'd met him, was now married. She knew this was how things would end for her but that didn't stop the pain…or the memories.

It was hard to believe that three years ago she'd walked into one of the top businesses in the eastern hemisphere and landed a job…by accident. That day was still fresh in her mind. She'd gone with her best friend Kagome to bring Inuyasha his lunch and had literally run into Sesshomaru, Mr. Cold Hearted Vice President at the time. Her first thought was that he was the most gorgeous man she'd ever seen…and then opened his mouth. He'd been rude and she'd lost her temper, actually yelling at him and impressing his father so much that he hired her as his son's secretary. Both parties had vehemently protested until Rin was remind of her financial issues and reluctantly accepted.

Surprisingly, after the first month or so, working with the emotionless "Prince of Business" turned out to be…quit nice. Once she got used to the annoyed looks, demands, and schedules, of course. That was when she started to get to know him; his likes and dislikes, his quirks, his _actual_ expressions, and (most importantly) what made him smile. That last one, it turned out, she excelled at doing and made a goal of accomplishing at least once a day. She'd recognized early on that she was truly falling for her boss but never expected anything to happen. After all, what could the richest, handsomest man in all of Japan see in his lowly secretary?

Apparently he'd seen something he liked. On more than a few occasions she'd caught him watching her, simply staring at her with a…different look in his golden eyes. Rin had never asked him why he watched her, she simply enjoyed the attention while not wanting to learn that the reason might have been something bad. And it wasn't like _she _hadn't been watching _him_, imagining things that had practically been foreign to her her, some days it had been pure torture walking into work, haunted by the _hot_ dream she'd had the night before and seeing the object of that dream seated sexily behind the desk that had played a major role in said dream. But, she was proud to say, that for over a year, she followed the unspoken rule; look but don't touch.

At least until that fateful night. And what a wonderful night it had been. Rin squeezed her eyes at the memory bombarding her. As if it had happened yesterday she could still hear the rounds of congratulations going around, feel the proud air in the room as everyone patted their backs to a job well done. She could still feel all the stress built from the weeks prior melting from her shoulders. And clear as if it was happening before her now she could see Sesshomaru turning from the party and heading for his office. She'd followed him with the intent of forcing him to return to the celebration that wouldn't be possible if not for him. In no way had she been prepared for their own _private_ celebration locked behind his office door.

Phantom memories of his touch played across her body, heating her once again. Never had she imagined him being so…_gentle_ with her, making her first time so memorable she'd actually cried a little. After that night things really changed between them. Often times she'd find herself in the same position, with him as the instigator, until he'd taught her to be more confident in that particular field that she soon found him at her mercy. For the past year and a half that was how things were between them. In the office, around others, they were strictly business (except on a few occasions) but once they were alone…

Rin groaned and shook her head, forcing all those pleasurable memories away. She did not need to be thinking of all those nights she'd spent with Sesshomaru. It was only making what she had to do that much more painful. For Kami's sake, he was currently getting married!

"It's not fair." She whispered to herself, finally turning from the TV and continuing to her gate. Life was never fair, a lesson she should have learned years ago when her parents died. But it seemed as if there would always be a part of her that would hope that fate would pity her and allow her true happiness.

Once again, just before the entrance to her gate, something caught her attention out of the corner of her eye. Pausing, she leaned down and picked up the magazine. The magazine announcing Sesshomaru's engagement to Kagura. A picture of the two standing close together covered the front of the magazine and Rin knew that if she was to open it she'd find more images of them together. One sentence on the cover blazed at her; _Finally, the perfect couple._

Angrily she tossed the magazine down. Why did Kagura have to be so damned beautiful? Why did _she_ get to be the daughter of the Takahashi's rival? Why did she get to marry the man Rin loved? And why did Rin have to suffer? None of this was right! She had half a mind to march down to the shrine where the wedding was being held and put an end to it somehow.

But she wouldn't…out of respect for Sesshomaru and his family she wouldn't do what her heart wanted her to. After all he'd made his choice. And it wasn't her. Pain from the memory of finding out about the engagement forced Rin to find an empty chair and try to catch her breath while holding back the tears. It hurt so much.

Sesshomaru hadn't even told her! No, she had found out from the very same magazine she'd just picked up. For two months he'd kept it from her! How he managed that she didn't have a clue but it didn't matter! He had lied to her and used her. She'd been sleeping with a taken man! Worse…she'd fallen in love with a claimed man! After finding out, though, everything made sense. Why they'd never been on a real date, why they never told anyone, why he was always so cold when they were around others. He'd planned on marring Kagura from the very beginning.

"_I'm sorry, Rin."_ He'd said, face emotionless as always. For a moment he'd actually looked horrified when she'd placed the magazine on his desk. _"I never meant for you to find out like this."_

To this day she still couldn't figure out how she'd been able to sound so calm and unfazed while her entire being was screaming in anguish. _"It's alright, Takahash-sama, I'm happy for you."_ She had lied through her teeth, even putting on a convincing smile. _"It's not like I believed anything more would happen between us."_

She still remembered the flash of some deep emotion in his eyes at her words. Almost as if he'd been hurt but she hadn't stuck around to find out. She'd gone home that night in tears and had told Kagome and Sango everything. Being her best friends they had listened and offered to help. Nothing they did could ease the pain she'd felt and after only a month things became too much.

Rin squeezed her eyes tight as _that_ memory decided to rear its ugly head.

She'd been doing relatively good, no one aside from her best friends knew she was hurting, and she'd even begun to think she was healing. At least until she opened the door to her boss' office, needing his approval on something, and had seen one of the worst possible thing she could ever have seen. Kagura had been straddling Sesshomaru's lap while he'd been seated on his couch, his hands on her thighs with her short skirt hiked up until her butt was practically showing, and their mouths locked in a deep kiss. Rin's startled gasp and dropping of the papers she'd been holding had the two parting. Kagura had looked at her with utter annoyance while Sesshomaru had looked…she really didn't know how to describe his look, given the fact that she'd only caught a glimpse of him before picking up the papers and hurrying from the room with a mumbled 'sorry,' all the while doing her best not to cry.

"_Rin…"_ He'd whispered her name as she'd picked up the papers and it had been her undoing. He'd sounded so sorry, as if he knew she was hurting and pitied her. That was too much for her to handle so three days later, packed in a bunch of other papers, she'd handed in her notice.

That day decided to replay itself for her.

"_What the hell is this?"_ _Sesshomaru demanded, slapping the paper down on her desk, startling her and the other employees. He was thoroughly pissed off._

"_I-it's my notice." She stammered out, not looking up at him. The only time she'd seen him even close to that angry was when Inuyasha royally screwed up._

_Sesshomaru growled and grabbed her arm, hauling into his office and slamming the door shut after them. He didn't care what anyone thought at that moment, that much was clear by the murderous look in his eyes. When she didn't say anything he waved the paper in front of her face and demanded again. "What the hell is this?"_

"_I-I told you."Rin still refused to look up at him, instead focusing on the painting hanging on the wall. "It's my resignation."_

_He growled again, his hand grabbing her chin and forcing her to look at him. Surprisingly his touch was gentle…given how mad he was."Why am I holding your _resignation_?"_

_Something in his tone sparked a fire within her and she yanked her face out of his hold as she took a step back, nearly yelling her reply. "Because, Takahashi-sama, I'm leaving."_

_That caused him to blink in shock. "What?"_

"_You heard me. I'm leaving." She crossed her arms and glared at him in defiance._

_A moment of silence stretched between them before he spoke again. "Why?"_

_She didn't want to tell him the actual reason so she quickly made up something. "Because I want to do something new. I want to get away."_

_He narrowed his eyes, obviously not believing her. "Do not lie to me, Rin."_

"_Who says it's a lie?" She shot back._

"_Why are you leaving?" He demanded again, stepping closer to her._

"_I told you why." She took a step back but he continued to advance until she found herself pressed against a wall. He caged her there with his arms, piercing golden eyes fixed on her. "I-I want to try something new."_

"_That's a lie, Rin." His voice dropped and he purred her name, sending shivers down her spin._

"_No, it's not." She suddenly found thinking very difficult as he leaned even closer._

"_Tell me…Rin." Again her name rumbled from his chest as that sensuous mouth of his inched closer to hers. _

_Before she could deny his claim again his lips found hers and she was lost. A moan escaped her and she found her body unconsciously pressing closer to his. She craved him, she needed him, and nothing else mattered at that moment then having him. Until a small part of her spoke up, reminding her that he was engaged. Roughly she pushed him away from her, tears flowing from her eyes._

"_Rin?" He frowned in confusion, reaching to wipe away the salty liquid but she moved out of reach._

"_This is why." She gasped out, her lower lip quivering._

_He frowned at her, not following._

"_This is why I'm leaving, alright!" She shouted, all her pain finally becoming too much. "I can't do this anymore. I-I thought that it would be okay but it's not." She was beginning to mumble._

"_Rin, what are you talking about?" Sesshomaru asked, concerned for her as he tried to get closer. But Rin easily moved away._

"_I'm talking about the fact that you are getting married!" She hissed, eyes blazing at him. "I'm talking about the fact that in three weeks you'll be bound to another woman and I'll be…" Her voice trailed off, eyes squeezing shut._

_Sesshomaru stopped his advancement on her, frozen by her outburst. "Rin, I-"_

"_Don't." She cut him off, wiping away her tears. "It doesn't matter. None of it matters. You finally get what you want, a merger with Onigumo." The laugh she gave sounded almost hysterical, even to her ears."Just forget I said anything."_

"_Rin, why are you leaving?" Sesshomaru asked, closing the distance between them. However she stepped away when he got too close. "Tell me the truth…please."_

"_I can't do it." She whispered, looking away from him._

"_Can't do what?" He tried reaching for her again but she evaded him._

_She looked up at him then, her usual cheerful brown eyes filled with pain and sadness. "I can't watch you get married. I…I love you too much."_

_This time his eyes grew at her confession and he was at a loss for words._

"_I know that nothing could happen between us aside from a few moments of lust." She hurried on, inching her way back to the door, never once looking back up at Sesshomaru. "I thought I could handle this but it turns out that I can't. D-don't worry though, I-I'll train a new secretary for you. Now if you'll excuse me I have to…make a few phone calls." _After I cry my eyes out in the bathroom. _She turned and reached for the door knob._

"_Wait," he called, still rooted in the same spot. She paused with her back to him, not wanting him to see her crying. "Why tell me now?"_

"_Because you asked." She whispered back before slowly turning to face him. Rin knew she looked horrible and tears were flowing nonstop down her cheeks. "Besides, it's not like my feelings are going to change your mind. This marriage means a lot more to you then this Rin, doesn't it?" His silence told her everything and she managed to give a decent shrug._

"Now boarding flight 523 to New York City." The announcement jogged Rin from the painful memories.

She sniffed softly, wiping at the few tears that had managed to escape. With a deep breath she squared her shoulders, hitching her bag higher on her shoulder and continued to her gate. As she joined the tourists and business people in line her eyes focused on the laughing couple standing a few feet ahead of her. Clearly they had just been married, given their matching bride/groom shirts, and were excitedly talking about what they were going to do on their honeymoon. When the new husband leaned down to kiss his bride's lips, Rin had to look away. Instead she looked out at the airport scenery she was never going to see again.

Her heart squeezed at that thought. She was going to miss this place, her home, her friends. Maybe one day…in a few years, she could come back. But not for a long time. Her heart needed to heal and this was the best chance she had. A fresh start half the world away from the man who'd broken her heart. The line moved a few paces and she followed.

In truth she didn't know what she was going to do once she was in America. Thankfully Inuyasha had helped set up a place for her to stay, respecting her wishes to find her own job. The line moved again as a man rushed up behind her looking dazed and about ready to pass out. Feeling sorry for him she allowed him to step in front of her. She was stalling and she knew it. She didn't want to leave and be alone in a city she'd been to once before.

'_Maybe I should get a dog?'_ She thought with a sigh then scrunched her nose. _'No, a cat would be better.'_ Dogs had been Sesshomaru's favorite animal and she wanted as little of a reminder of him as possible.

Before she knew it there were only three people in front of her to board. As the person currently having his ticket checked walked away her heart began to pound louder. One more person and there was no going back. One more deep breath and she looked around the terminal, taking in the last bit of home she would see. Frowning her eyes caught on a TV a distance away, too far for her to make out what was flashing across the screen but she could have sworn she'd just seen…

"Miss?" The flight attendant called.

Rin blinked and looked to the young woman. "Oh, sorry." She chuckled nervously and pulled out her ticket and boarding pass. "Here you are."

The woman smiled, seeming to sense Rin's sadness, and reached for the papers. Just as her dainty hand was about to take the pass from Rin something caused her to pause. The attendant's blue eyes widened, focusing on something over Rin's shoulder, and her jaw dropped open in shock. Rin frowned in confusion at the woman's reaction to something and turned to see what was the cause. Her breath caught in an instant while her heart went into overdrive.

Sesshomaru stood a few feet away, panting and staring at her with the most expressive eyes he'd ever had. Dressed in his immaculate tuxedo it was obvious he'd just come from his wedding. (Kagura had wanted a western style wedding, liking the idea of wearing a bridal gown rather than a kimono.) Even though it looked like he'd just ran a few miles, his silver hair having fallen loose from its tie, he was still the most beautiful man Rin had ever seen. And seeing him dressed in such a way only added to his appeal.

"Rin…" He whispered, taking a tentative step closer. For some reason he looked…frightened to her.

"S-Sesshomaru-sama…" she suddenly began to tremble at the intense look he was giving her. "Wh-what are you doing here?"

Instead of answering her, his arms shout out and pulled her body flush against him while his mouth claimed hers. Her bag fell from her grasp while her eyes bulged in shock only to drift closed after a moment. Her hands, of their own accord, gripped the front of his suit, trying to pull him closer. She knew people were staring at them but she just couldn't bring herself to care, she was too lost in the kiss to care about anything.

Too bad the kiss had to end, both panting for much needed air, and she realized what she'd just done. Desperately she tried to break away from him, horrified that she'd let herself succumb to him again. However, he refused to let her go, holder her tighter.

"Why are you doing this? Why are you here?" She demanded, doing her best to keep her tears back and get away from him.

"You cannot leave, Rin." There was something off in his smooth voice…a hint of some strong emotion he was trying to contain. "I will not let you leave this Sesshomaru."

Anger at his words and desperation had her struggling harder. "You have no say in my life anymore! You're married now so go back to your wife!" She demanded, hitting his chest with the side of her fist in frustration. Why couldn't he just leave her be? She was leaving _for_ him, for Kami's sake, couldn't he just respect that? The tears were becoming too much now.

"I have no wife." He stated, catching her chin and forcing her to look at him.

Rin stared at him in shock, her struggles stopping. "Wh…what?"

"I couldn't do it." He continued to stare into her eyes, something she never really seen brightening his amber eyes until they looked like melting honey. His thumb lightly brushed over her lower lip. "Standing at that alter, watching her walk down the aisle, this Sesshomaru felt only pain and sadness. _You_ were the only thing going through my mind as you have been for the past month."

"What are you saying?" She whispered, her voice suddenly hard to find and her gaze unable to look away from his.

"None of it matters anymore. The merger, the company, my name…none of it means anything to this Sesshomaru if Rin is not in my life." There was no hesitation in his words, every single one was spoken with sincerity and truth. "If Rin wishes to go, to start over somewhere new, then you may…only if this Sesshomaru follows. I will not let you leave me."

Tears were leaking out of her eyes but she didn't care. "Why? Why are you doing this?"

"Because, Rin," Sesshomaru lowered his face closer. "I love you." She gasped at the declaration. "It may have taken longer than it should have for me to realize it but it's true. Rin is the only one that this Sesshomaru wants, the only one I will love, and I will not lose you."

"B-but your company…" She shook her head, this was all too much. No way was this real. "The merger you've been after for so long…you can't-"

He cut her off quickly. "None of that matters to me. _You_ are the only thing this Sesshomaru cares about. I just wished I would have realized it sooner." He blinked and an almost pleading look appeared on his face. "Can Rin ever forgive this Sesshomaru and allow me the chance to prove what you really mean to me?"

Rin blinked up at him before looking away. The longer she stared into his gaze the easier it was to surrender. Ironically her eyes landed back on the TV she'd watched earlier and , sure enough, there was a video of Sesshomaru running out of the temple with the words '_Takahashi leaves bride at alter_' dragging across the bottom of the screen. Shifting her eyes from the TV she realized that a large crowd was staring at them, many of the people nodding their heads at her. A distance away she saw Inuyasha and Kagome and the others, each one smiling at her with encouragement. Then she looked behind her at the attendant.

The woman was holding Rin's ticket and smiling brightly. She looked from Rin to Sesshomaru and back, raising an eyebrow as if to ask if Rin was crazy. Her tears were now blurring her sight as Rin turned back to face Sesshomaru. He was still watching her with that pleading look and it was enough to break whatever resolve Rin had left.

"Rin had already forgiven Sesshomaru." She whispered back, her lip trembling as her tears flowed freely. "I love you too much."

Sesshomaru claimed her mouth again in a long, hard, passionate kiss that had part of the watching crowd blushing. As his arms snaked around her waist, hers wrapped around his neck, each holding on for dear life. Only when their lungs screamed for air did they part, Sesshomaru resting his forehead against hers.

"Never, my Rin, will I let you go again." He promised, eyes blazing with intensity. "You are mine and I will do anything to keep you by my side."

Rin could only laugh happily at the exclamation and kiss him again. Never had she believed this would have happened. But this was everything she had wanted. Finally she was experiencing the better side fate had to offer and she had no intention of letting it slip away.

A month later magazines around the world were announcing the surprise wedding of Takahashi Sesshomaru to his secretary, Yamato Rin. The same day as his failed wedding the new couple had gone to America only to return weeks later with matching wedding bands; the only ones who knew of this had been close family and friends. Needless to say many were shocked that, not only did Sesshomaru run out on his wedding to Kagura but, that he had married a practically ordinary woman not even a week later. But it was obvious to everyone that the couple was in love and…seemed to be an even better match then Sesshomaru and Kagura. There was no doubt that many would follow the pair, hoping for a chance at what they seemed to have.


	3. Chapter 3

**_AN: So, fair warning...this chapter is pretty long. I tried to cut it down but I couldn't. Oh well, hope you like. Thanks for all your reviews! and to answer _**icegirljenni**_'s question: No, unless other wise stated, all these stories are stand alones._**

**Feud**

High school life…a time filled with friends, sports, tests, homework, bossy teachers, and Sesshomaru Takahashi. At least if your life was that of Rin Yamato, one of the popular girls and smartest students. One would figure that if you were the star track runner, vice-president of the student council, one of the top ten students in academics, and an all around nice girl everyone would like you…or at least have no reason to pick on you. However, that was not the case between these two…for apparently no reason Sesshomaru enjoyed tormenting Rin.

Rin sighed as she once again made her way down the school's hall, thankful that this was the last year she'd be doing this. At seventeen and well within her senior year, close to graduating near the top of her class, this should have been the best year of her life. And in a way it was…so long as she was able to avoid the Ice-Prince Takahashi. If she could go a day without running into him then her day was golden.

She often wondered why they fought so much, and so did others. Clearly she could remember when all this started…back in kindergarten when they first met. She had tried to be his friend but his response had been to tease her so, like any rational five year old, she pushed him down calling him a meanie. After that, things between them had never improved. He'd tease and taunt her, embarrassing her sometimes while she returned the favor. Most of the time he was the one to initiate their little 'game' unless she was in a foul mood.

Rin heaved another heavy sigh as she walked into her class room. Today was just one of those days, she didn't feel like dealing with anything. Especially Takahashi. Too bad her wish wasn't going to come true today. The object of her _miss_-affection was currently sitting in the far corner of the room, surrounded by his 'gang.' The sight of the gorgeous male (and yes she could say he was gorgeous, she may not like his personality but she wasn't blind) lounging in his chair with the bimbo, Kagura, draped over him was not something she _ever _liked to see. It always had bothered her.

Quickly she moved to her seat, thankful Kagome and Sango were already in theirs and able to block her from Takahashi's gaze. Though she swore she felt his eyes on the back of her head but she refused to look at him. Instead she focused on her friends and their conversation until the teacher walked in and class began. And, like all the history classes before, Rin quickly became bored and found herself staring out the window. That was when her day went even further south.

Something suddenly hit the back of her head and she turned to see Sesshomaru smirking at her. He raised an eyebrow, drawing his finger down his cheek from the corner of his eye with a fake pout. She narrowed her eyes at him and looked back up at the teacher, determined to simply ignore him. That, however, went against Sesshomaru's plan, since he kept chucking paper across the room at her.

Just when Rin was about to burst the bell rang and the class quickly went about heading to their next period. Grumbling she grabbed her bag and headed for the exit. About a foot away from the door something caught her foot, nearly tripping her. She would have gone face first into the tile floor if not for the doorframe she was able to catch herself on. Looking back as she straightened herself up she found Sesshomaru's group laughing at her while their leader merely smirked.

"Nice panties, Yamato." Sesshomaru chuckled.

Rin blushed, tugging her skirt further down and mentally cursed him again for causing her to tear her last pair of stockings. Angrily she spun around and glared at him. "I'm not in the mood today, Takahashi, so back off." With that she walked off, ignoring his stare.

Sesshomaru knew he should have taken Rin's warning and left her alone, given what the day was, but he just couldn't do it. Long ago he accepted his _real_ feelings for Rin Yamato but didn't know exactly how to tell her since they'd been 'feuding' since elementary school. Just something about the petite spitfire captured his attention and refused to let him go. It was also the reason why he felt the need to tease her, even today.

He shrugged off the warning and headed to his next class where he anxiously waited for lunch to begin. At lunch it could be a no holds bar match between them. A smirk curved his mouth, maybe he could cop a feel today. The fact that she wasn't wearing anything aside from those skimpy white panties under that short skirt was just too tempting to pass up. So for the next two classes he formed his plan.

Rin sat at her usual table in the cafeteria, tapping her thumb on the faded table in boredom. Her friends were happily chatting around her: Kagome draped across Inuyasha's lap, tugging on his ear; Sango arguing with Miroku about some perverted action; Ayame chatting happily about some new store opening that weekend. Rin however wasn't paying any attention to them, her mind was stuck a year in the past. Stuck on that horrible moment.

"Rin?" Ayame called out with a frown. When her friend didn't respond she reached out. "Rin, you alright?"

"Huh?" The black haired teen lifted her head and blinked in confusion for a moment. "Yeah, yeah I'm fine."

The redhead frowned deeper, lowering her voice so as not to be heard by the others. "It'll be ok, Rin. Just let it go."

"I'm trying but sometimes the memories just won't stop." Rin sighed and looked to her right. Her eyes landing on Onigumo, the man who'd hurt her. "I can't believe what he did."

"Neither can I but he's an ass. Forget him." Ayame squeezed her shoulder.

"Easier said than done after what he said." Rin groaned, rolling her shoulder to relieve the stress building up in her neck.

"And how true are his words, Yamato?" The amused male voice behind her had her body stiffening.

Narrowing her eyes, Rin turned to face the last man she wanted to deal with. "What do you want, Takahashi?"

"Oh, come now, Yamato, we just want to know some of the details." Sesshomaru smirked, leaning down slightly. "I'm also curious as to how you could wear _white_ panties after what I heard."

The blush that stained her cheeks darkened as anger burned in her eyes. "What?" She growled.

"I see you more as a black lace and matching bra kinda girl." His smirk grew, enjoying the flush on her cheeks. Feeling daring he leaned closer until their noses were almost touching and all he could smell was her natural scent. It took everything he had to keep from kissing her right there. Instead he lowered his voice, placing his mouth right next to her ear to whisper.

"If you're so willing to give yourself to a boy like Onigumo, how about giving me a private showing?" He reached down and squeezed her thigh.

A moment of absolute silence filled the cafeteria as everyone looked upon the two. Then all hell broke loose. Rin launched out of her seat, tackling the shocked teenager. She recklessly through a punch at him, striking his cheek. All around them she heard people shouting but didn't care.

"Oh my God, Rin!" Ayame called.

"Sesshomaru!" Kagura's annoying voice filtered through.

"What the hell?" Sango this time.

"Pound him Rin!" Inuyasha's voice was loudest, laughing as he encouraged the girl.

Rin heard but didn't process anything as she continued to hit the male beneath her. He'd managed to lift his hands to defend himself though he didn't try to hit back. In truth he was too shocked to do much. Hands grabbed Rin's arms, managing to pull her back slightly.

"Damn it, Rin." Miroku groaned, tugging on her left arm.

"Back off, Yamato." Koga, a friend of Sesshomaru's, added while tugging on her right.

Somehow the two managed to pull her off the silver haired teen. She was panting and still glaring at Sesshomaru but she didn't fight them. Sesshomaru chuckled as he wiped at the small amount of blood dripping from his nose and sat up. Looking at her now, all flushed and panting, shut down the rational part of his mind that told him to let it go. Having her body against his again was too much to pass up.

"Damn, Yamato," he smirked. "If you wanted to be on top so bad all you had to do was say so."

That did it. Rin snapped again, breaking out of the hold the other two had on her she tackled Sesshomaru again. This time he was ready. He caught her and used her momentum to roll them so he could cage her down. However she was too angry and too energized to be stopped so easily. Bucking she flipped them again so that she was straddling his waist. She managed to get one hit in before the world turned on her again.

Her back struck the tiled floor hard, stunning her for a moment. He used that moment to grab her arms and pin them by her head. Next he angled his legs so that they rested over hers. He _did not_ want her getting in a low blow. She groaned and bucked, twisting to try and get him off.

"Now, personally, I prefer to be on top." He chuckled in her ear.

"You bastard!" Rin yelled, trying to head-butt him.

"Isn't this what you wanted?" He teased, leaning down, his silver hair falling around them like a thick curtain. "I know I'm up for it."

She gasped, eyes wide and he swore he saw desire flash in her dark eyes. That caused his last hold on his control to snap and he kissed her. Her entire body froze beneath him before she started to melt. However, when he was sure she'd succumbed to him he found himself back on his back. Before she could hit him again her body was pulled off of him and he was yanked to his feet.

Teachers had finally shown up and separated the two. Mr. Hisho, the gym teacher, was currently holding Sesshomaru's arm, narrowed eyes focused on him. A few feet away Rin was being held back by Mr. Quinn, an English teacher. She yanked his hands off her arms and walked over to Sesshomaru. Before either teacher could stop her she raised her hand and slapped Sesshomaru.

Now that was the most shocking thing she had done so far. Everyone stared, even the teachers as Rin glared at him.

"Don't you ever touch me again." She demanded and turned on her heels, storming from the crowded lunch room just as the bell rang. She left the man she'd hit staring after her, rubbing his cheek.

"I am appalled at you two." Principle Midoriko said, shaking her head. "Two of our brightest students…caught _fighting_. In the middle of the cafeteria."

Neither Rin nor Sesshomaru said anything.

"Well?" Midoriko pressed. "One of you had better start explaining."

Rin looked over at Sesshomaru from the corner of her eye. He was lounging in the chair, arm hooked over the back. He had one long leg stretched out in front of him, his foot tapping the edge of the principle's desk. A feeling of pride blossomed in her chest when she saw the red hand print on his cheek and the dried blood under his nose. Then the feeling of guilt consumed her. Never had she lost control before and she felt absolutely embarrassed.

"It's my fault, Mrs. Midoriko." She sighed, shoulders dropping. To her left she heard Sesshomaru shift and felt his amber gaze fixate on her.

"Care to explain, Ms. Yamato?"

"I got angry and lost control." Rin shrugged. "I'm terribly sorry for my outburst and accept the punishment."

Midoriko narrowed her eyes at the girl then looked to the man in the other seat. He was currently staring at the black haired girl as if she'd grown another head. There was something else going on here.

"There's more to this then you're letting on, Ms. Yamato. What do you have to say Mr. Takahashi?"

Sesshomaru narrowed his eyes at Rin, who refused to look at him, before answering. "I pissed her off, end of story."

"Hm," Midoriko leaned back in her chair, staring at the two. She'd known the Yamato and Takahashi families for years. And she'd known about the little 'feud' between the two teens before they entered her school. There had been arguments and stunts that had reached her ears before but nothing of this magnitude. And this little fight was the final straw.

"This is ending." She finally spoke, straightening in her seat. "Not only am I tired of the arguing and teasing between you two, but so are your parents and teachers. I want this to end."

Rin looked to Sesshomaru, who looked at her. They said nothing and looked back at the older woman.

"So, here's what I purpose. Since, at this moment, I don't trust either of your words in this mater, I'm sentencing you both to Saturday detention."

"What!?" Both shouted, shooting up in their seats.

"You can't do that. It's our Saturday." Sesshomaru hissed. "I've got plans."

"I assure you that I can and _am_ taking your Saturday. I've already spoken with your parents, Mr. Takahashi, and they fully agree with me."

He just stared at her in shock before grumbling.

"But, Mrs. Midoriko, I have a job." Rin pleaded. "I'm scheduled to work midday."

"I'm sorry, Ms. Yamato, but you should have thought about that before attacking Mr. Takahashi." The older woman did feel guilty for forcing Rin away from her career but the fighting had to end. "Simply explain it to your boss and if needed I will write a note for your boss."

"But…but…"eventually Rin sighed, shoulders dropping in defeat. "Fine."

"Good, now that we are on the same page, this is what I want you both to do." Midoriko said, a grin hidden in her voice. "You both will report here, at my office, by ten."

"Oh, great," Sesshomaru groaned. "Not only are you taking our Saturday but making us be here early."

"Yes, well, I could make you come in earlier if you'd like, Mr. Takahashi." She raised an eyebrow at him, challenging him. When he merely glared back at her she leaned back with a smirk. "I thought not."

"Mrs. Midoriko, what will we be doing?" Rin asked, not wanting to risk lengthening their detention.

"I'm glad you asked." The principle smiled at the younger girl. "You two will be working together to clean and organize the science labs and art classes."

"All of them?"

"As many as you can get done."

"How long will we be here?" Sesshomaru asked, slouching in his seat again.

"That depends on the progress made." That answer had the two teens looking at each other in confusion. "Anyways, that will be up to your guardian."

"You won't be there?" Rin frowned at her.

"Unfortunately, no. I will be out of town from Friday until Sunday evening for family reasons. However, Mr. Hojo will be here."

That had the two looking at each other again. Akitoki Hojo was their boring, klutzy history teacher who was easily distracted and intimidated. Why would he be chosen to watch after them?

"So any questions about this?" When both of them shook their heads she nodded and stood. "Now that we have all that settled I'm afraid I have to send you both home for the rest of the day. Be back for normal classes tomorrow. Understood?"

"Yes Mrs. Midoriko." They said in unison, standing with their bags in hand.

"Good, now get going and be sure to be back tomorrow." She held the door for them, not entirely surprised when Sesshomaru allowed Rin ahead of him.

The two nodded and headed down the hall, an uncomfortable silence following them. Rin, being too angry with him and not trusting her voice, bit her lip to keep from yelling at him. Sesshomaru was unsure what to say to the fuming girl walking a few steps ahead of him. His eyes fell to the gentle sway of her hips.

"You know," he finally spoke as they neared the front door. "Maybe this isn't such a bad thing."

Rin stopped, hand on the door. "What are you talking about?"

"This detention thing." He shrugged walking up to her, leaning against the door. "Maybe a little alone time would do us some good."

"You listen to me, Takahashi." She growled poking him in the chest. "The only alone time I would want with you is if it involves me castrating you, you bastard."

He cocked an eyebrow at that before chuckling. "So eager to see me naked then?"

"Only if it involves a rusty spoon." She muttered, walking out the door.

"Wow, I never thought you could be so cruel." He said following her.

"I'm cruel?" She gasped, pausing to face him. "_I'm_ cruel? How am _I_ cruel? I'm not the one who started this thing. _I'm_ not the one who pushed, poked, teased, and tormented you for no reason. Everything I did to you was in retaliation!" She yelled the last word, poking him in the chest. "_You're_ the one who kept this whole thing going. Not me."

"Yamato," he reached up to grab her hand but she moved out of reach.

"Don't, Sesshomaru…just don't." She sighed, her brown eyes hardening as she looked at him. "After this Saturday do me a single favor…for once since we met, leave me the hell alone."

He was surprised at the seriousness and…tiredness in her voice. But before he could say anything a female voice called out his name. Both turned to see Kagura running up to them. The prepy girl launched herself at the silver hair boy, her arms circling around his neck as she kissed him soundly on the lips. Rin squeezed her eyes shut at the spectacle and turned away. Sesshomaru managed to push Kagura off of him in time to see Rin disappear around the corner of the school's brick fence.

Mentally cursing himself and Kagura's bad timing, he stared after the direction Rin left in. Her words were ringing in his ears, the weariness echoing throughout his body. Was she that tired of him? Or just the fighting? Come Saturday he was determined to find out how she really felt about him and where they went from there.

Sesshomaru leaned against the principle's door with his arms crossed over his chest. He was desperately trying to stay awake and not storm off. This was completely unfair! To make _him_, the school's top student, serve a Saturday detention at _ten_ in the morning was ridiculous. The only good that came out of this annoyance was the beauty next to him. The beauty that was stifling another yawn.

Rin was clearly exhausted. No doubt she had worked the night before yet she still had shown up before him. It irked him when he showed up and she was standing by the door. She'd looked up at him but when he was about to say hello she turned away and had refused to look at him since. For the past two days, since she'd attacked him, she'd been giving him the same cold shoulder and it annoyed him. He'd left her alone, the least she could do was acknowledge his presence.

'_Damnit.'_ He mentally growled, taking another drink of his coffee. _'How am I supposed to get through to her if she won't even look at me? Did I really hurt her that much?'_ And before he could contemplate further the sound of running feet caught his attention.

Both teens turned to see the scrawny, klutzy teacher running up to them. "Sorry I'm late." Mr. Hojo panted when he stopped before him. "There was…an accident."

"Hn, let's just get this over with." Sesshomaru said, pitching his cup into the trash can.

"Yes, of course." Mr. Hojo laughed nervously, rubbing the back of his head. "Now, Mrs. Midoriko has informed me that you two know what you are to be doing."

"Yeah, clean the science labs then the art labs." Sesshomaru rolled his eyes, annoyed with the man before him.

"Right, she has told me that it is up to me to decide when your detention is over."

"And when will that be?" Rin finally spoke up, her voice soft and hesitant.

"That, Ms. Yamato, will depend on how well you two work together." Mr. Hojo said with a pleasant smile. "It's a widely known fact that you two cannot be near each other for more than fifteen minutes without an argument sprouting."

Neither teen responded, knowing it was true.

"So, shall we get started then?" The teacher said, clapping his hands together then heading down the hall. Sesshomaru tried to shoot Rin an annoyed look but she still refused to look at him. Hitching her bag higher on her shoulder she followed the teacher, leaving the grumpy teen male to follow behind her.

There were three science labs in the school, each large and filled with many items. Thankfully each room was pretty much clean so all the two had to do was dust the shelves and wipe down the tables before really moping the floors. It took the two little over two hours to get each lab spotless. Throughout that time Rin refused to look at Sesshomaru, speaking only when she needed. This just grated on his nerves since he wasn't going to start a conversation with Mr. Hojo seated behind the teacher's desk.

What he needed was a way to get rid of the annoying man.

His wish came true when the teacher had allowed the two a break so that they could eat after finishing the last science lab, opting for them to sit outside. Rin nibbled on her packed lunch, sitting on a bench across from Sesshomaru. The silver hair male, who'd long ago finished his meal, lounged on the grass and seemingly stared at the sky. Mr. Hojo sat on another bench, doing his best to not make a mess of whatever he had brought.

"Well," the teacher finally spoke, breaking the uncomfortable silence. "It seems you two can work together for more than fifteen minutes without fighting."

"Does that mean we can go?" Rin asked hopefully.

The prospect had Sesshomaru sitting up, hope and dread warring with his mind.

"Not yet I'm afraid." Mr. Hojo shook his head. "The work you two have done doesn't prove to me that you can get along. Had words been shared between you two, then maybe."

"So you want us to argue?" Sesshomaru raised an eyebrow.

"Oh, no," Mr. Hojo quickly shook his head. "What I mean is that you two need to interact. Talk, discuses, but not argue. That's what Mrs. Midoriko requested."

Both teens looked at each other, not sure how to take the news. Sesshomaru was more inclined to do something more…physical to prove they could get along but he was not willing to do so in front of someone else. He'd never been a show and tell kind of guy. Plus, he bet Rin would really castrate him if he even suggested such an act. Despite what Onigumo claimed, he doubted Rin was so…brazen about _that_.

Rin, however, wanted to be far away from the silver haired teen. The last thing she wanted to do was _talk_ with him, given that she was still angry. He crossed a line and she was not so willing to forgive. It didn't help that every time he got close to her, her heart went into overdrive. It had aggravated her and…excited her when he'd pinned her down the other day. Since then she'd been haunted by the feel of him against her and the kiss he'd given her. While it wasn't her first, it sure as hell was the greatest so far.

Why did the man who'd constantly tormented her have to send her body into such a heated frenzy after one kiss? It was unfair! All she wanted was to be left alone. She'd given up on them ever becoming friends, let alone have a chance at dating, now she just wanted to move past him and Onigumo.

When neither of the two spoke Mr. Hojo became nervous. The silence between them seemed a hundred times worse than their arguing and there seemed to be genuine anger coming off the usually pleasant girl. For the billionth time since he was asked to watch the two, Mr. Hojo cursed himself for being so complicit. With a heavy sigh he ushered the two back inside to start on the first classroom.

The couple had been working for no more than ten minutes when a loud, obnoxious ringing suddenly broke the silence. Both turned to look at the teacher, eyebrows raised. Mr. Hojo laughed nervously and took out his cell phone, answering before he stepped from the room. Sesshomaru turned a questioning gaze on Rin who shrugged and continued sweeping. Well, that was an improvement, at least she acknowledged him.

"Oh…alright." Mr. Hojo's suddenly very worried voice caught their attention again. "No, no, I'll be right there." A moment later the flustered teacher reappeared in the door way, eyes wide and frightening.

"Is everything alright, Mr. Hojo?" Rin asked.

"It…it seems there has been an…incident at my home." He groaned, tugging at his hair. "I need to leave but I can't let you two leave yet."

"Go ahead." Sesshomaru offered, leaning against a desk.

"But…but I can't leave you two here! Mrs. Midoriko would have my career." The teacher groaned again.

"Look, you have an issue and we have a punishment to see through. I highly doubt Miss Goody-Goody over there is going to risk getting in more trouble be skipping out." Sesshomaru shot Rin a smirk that had her narrowing her eyes in anger.

"And Mr. Ego, here, isn't going to risk daddy's wrath by leaving early." She shot back.

"You'll both stay?" Mr. Hojo asked, shocked that they were suggesting such a thing _and_ getting along. Maybe this could work out to be a good thing. "On your word as honor students?"

"On my word." They both replied at the same time.

Mr. Hojo looked from one to the other, desperately unsure of what he should do. Eventually he groaned again. "Alright, I'm going to trust you two simply because I need to leave. Finish with this room and you can go. I'll tell Mrs. Midoriko that you two showed great improvement."

"Sounds good to me." Sesshomaru smirked.

"Then we all agree." He waited for them both to nod before turning to leave. "I'll lock the main doors so make sure you have everything before you leave." He called over his shoulder.

The two waited until they couldn't hear the older man's footsteps anymore before moving. Rin went back to the task of sweeping. Sesshomaru, however, took the opportunity to watch her. He took in her slender, curvy frame, wanting to walk up behind her and pull her flush against his body just as he'd dreamed of doing since he could remember. A smirk curled his lips at the thought of following through with the idea. Just then Rin turned, as if sensing his eyes on her.

"What?" She demanded, narrowing her eyes at him while fighting the blush attempting to stain her cheeks.

"We're alone now." He shrugged, still leaning against the desk.

"Unfortunately." She grunted, turning back to her task. "Look, can we just get this over with. You do your job and I'll do mine then we can go our separate ways. No talking, no arguing, no interacting."

"Hm," he sounded as if he was thinking over her suggestion as he closed the distance between them. "Sounds like a good idea, only one problem. I _want_ to interact."

Rin rolled her eyes, refusing to turn to face him even as she felt the warmth of his body invading her. "Back off, Takahasi."

"I don't think so, _Rin_." He purred in her ear, leaning in close enough that his breath tickled her ear but his body wasn't touching her. "We're supposed to be proving we can get along. How are we supposed to be doing that if you won't even talk to me?"

"By not talking we won't fight. What more do you want?" She snapped, gripping the broom in anger.

"Many things." He whispered, voice sounding husky. "But I think I'll settle for that private showing."

Rin gasped in outrage, her anger getting the better of her. "You perverted bastard!" Gripping the broom tight she spun around, aiming to strike him. Sesshomaru anticipated her action and ducked. His hand snagged the handle of the broom and tried to pull it from her but she refused to let go. Somehow in their struggle she stepped back, managing to catch her foot on the dust pan resting on the floor. Her foot slipped out from under her, sending her backwards along with Sesshomaru.

Her upper back hit the teacher's desk, momentarily stunning her. Sesshomaru managed to catch himself with his free hand so as not to crush her with his full weight, though his body did find itself pressed intimately with hers. With a groan he pulled back slightly, looking down to see if she was alright. The deep brown eyes stared up at him in shock, flashing with emotion, and he couldn't help himself.

The next moment his mouth was on hers, kissing her hard and passionately. For a moment she was stunned but quickly found herself returning his kiss with equal vigor. The flood gates that held back her emotions for him shattered the moment his lips touched hers and she was helpless against their onslaught. She let go of the broom, forgetting about her attempt to hit him, and dove her fingers into his lush silver locks. His own hands dug into the wooden desk as he deepened the long awaited kiss.

Eventually the need for air forced the two apart but they didn't move too far. Hooded warm brown eyes gazed into desire filled melting amber. They stared at each other, searching for a reason as to what had just happened…or for any sign that would stop it from happening again. When neither made a move to change their position Sesshomaru dove down again, claiming her mouth in another desperate kiss. Rin made no move to stop him, instead she lifted her head slightly to meet him halfway, clinging to his head as their tongues began to battle.

Just like with their daily arguments neither was willing to back down, fighting for dominance and the right to taste the other. Only by need of air did Rin tear her mouth from his, gasping for breath only to end up moaning when he latched onto the side of her neck. She dug her fingers harder into his scalp, pulling slightly on his hair. In response he nipped her bare skin, causing her to buck underneath him. When the movement caused her heating core to rub against his growing member, both gasped at the sudden contact and the intense pleasure caused.

Sesshomaru released a growl lifting his head to look in her eyes, revealing his extreme desire, before taking her mouth again. Rin could only moan in response. One hand moved from its position on the desk to grip her thigh. When she didn't protest he allowed the hand to drift closer to his goal while his mouth kissed and nipped at her jaw until he reached her neck. There he sucked and nipped, moving up to nibble on her ear and lick at the underside of her jaw, all the while the hand on her thigh moved up and inward.

"Rin," he moaned deeply into her ear, nipping the lobe just before he cupped her heated core. She gasped, arching into his touch as her nails dug into his neck. Sesshomaru hissed but didn't move away from her, enjoying the feeling she caused him. In response he began to rub her core through her panties, smirking when he felt them begin to dampen.

"T-Takashi…" she groaned, tilting her head back to give him better access to her neck. Her body was on fire due to his touch and all she wanted was for him to put the flames out.

"My name, Rin," he growled in her ear, biting the underside of her jaw a little roughly as he rubbed harder on the place he'd only dreamed of touching. Slowly he dragged his finger along the panty covered slit of her nether lips, causing her to buck again as she nearly screamed. Smirking at her reaction he continued to rumble in her ear. "Say it."

Rin couldn't speak, her head thrashing from side to side as he continued to stroke her. She bucked desperately into his hand, seeking the release he was leading her to. When he lifted his head from her neck she couldn't help but groan. Finally she managed to speak. "Please." The word came out so low and husky she wasn't sure he heard her until he chuckled at her.

"Say it, Rin." He demanded before giving into temptation to claim her lips again. As his tongue plunged into her mouth he pressed further into her core, the thin material of her panties the only thing separating their bare skin. Though, judging by how wet they were, they weren't doing much.

"Ah!" She cried out, breaking the kiss and moving her hands to grip his shoulders. Her body curled closer to him as she tried to force him to rub harder. When she became too frustrated she managed to gasp out, "S…Sesshomaru!"

"Good." He growled and sent her over by applying the right amount of pressure and using his thumb to circle the nub of pleasure. He stared down at her as she came, enjoying the sight of her flushed, arched form. She was so beautiful, he wanted to see more of her.

Rin lay beneath him, panting through her release. Eventually she managed to open her eyes but the moment she saw him that burning that had just died down instantly returned. After experiencing a stress reliving climax a rational part of her mind began to voice how wrong the situation she was in was. But she didn't listen, at that moment she didn't care about being rational. And to prove it she gripped the back of his head and shot up to claim his mouth, her legs wrapping around his waist to pull his body closer.

Sesshomaru was frozen for all of a second before he slammed her back against the desk and attacked her mouth with a bruising kiss. She moaned into his mouth, her hands clawing at his back, dragging his shirt free of his pants. He growled at her actions, shifting to remove his jacket and begin to unbutton his shirt. Rin broke the kiss this time to return his earlier actions; kissing and nipping at his jaw and neck. Clumsily her hands joined his in an attempt to hasten unbuttoning his shirt. Eventually all the buttons came undone, the top two being torn off in frustration, and Rin eagerly pushed it from his shoulders as she sat up.

With his chest bared to her Rin wasted no time in learning the feel of his smooth, hard upper body. It was better then she'd dreamed; all hard planes and steel muscle covered by pale, smooth, soft skin. Kissing and sucking at his collar bone she dragged her nails down the marvelous chest, pausing to tweak his nipples. Sesshomaru moaned, his head tilting back in pleasure as her mouth followed her hands' path.

Rin didn't know what was possessing her, why she was doing this, but all she knew was that she wanted and needed the man before her. Consequences be damned!

"Rin…" he groaned, hands gripping her hips before tugging at her shirt.

This time Rin smirked against his skin, biting just hard enough to make him jump then lapping at the stinging area. He groaned and impatiently tugged at the hymn of her shirt, popping the bottom three buttons free and tearing the fabric slightly. She gasped at the action, pulling back to look at the damage done.

"Really?" She raised an eyebrow at him, smirking at the annoyed look on his face.

"Either remove it now or I tear the whole damn thing." He warned, arms framing her body as he leaned in close.

Rin's eyebrow rose higher before she kissed his chin and jaw again, her fingers quickly unbuttoning the rest of her shirt. The moment the last button was free his hands were on her bared skin. He started at her waist and drifted up to cup her breasts through her…black lace bra. He raised a questioning eyebrow at her and smirked when she shrugged in response. He'd ask later, right now he wanted to focus on the weight in his hands. Rin may not have huge breasts but by no means was she small; in fact, she was just right, filling his hands perfectly.

She moaned and arched as he began to message her breasts through her bra, flicking her nipple through the lace. After a moment the need to feel her skin took over. He deftly unhooked her bra and pushed it over her mounds, taking a second to view the sight he unveiled before dipping his head to take one rosy peak into his mouth. The sudden action caused her to give a slight cry and dig her nails into his shoulders again.

"Sesshomaru," she moaned as he sucked and tugged at her nipples. He moaned in response, sending tremors down her spine. More heat began to pull in her belly the harder her toyed with her mounds until she almost cried out in frustration. With a growl of her own her fingers drifted to the edge of his pants and tugged at the annoying belt, freeing it and succeeding in popping the button free. However his free hand snagged her wrist before she could explore what he hid behind his school trousers.

"Not yet." He managed to say against the swell of her breast, nipping the tip before switching mounds.

Rin did not like being denied and managed to break out of his hold and lower the zipper of his pants. He growled a warning, yanking both arms above her head as he pushed her back against the desk. Giving her his signature smirk he held her arms down and went back to attacking her breasts with his mouth while his other hand yanked up her skirt. Her gasp quickly turned into a moan as his hand cupped her core again.

This time, though, he instantly sought the full heat under the fabric of her panties. Both moaned when his bare hand cupped her bare core, the soft curls tickling his palm. Again he began to rub her before seeking the greater prize within her folds. Rin whimpered and bucked when he teased her entrance, sliding the very tip of his finger inside her.

"Sesshomaru!" She gasped, trying to break the hold he had on her.

He only 'hm-ed' in response and licked her nipple. Wanting to taste her he released her breast after a quick nip and began kissing and licking his way south. Her long legs tightened around his waist as he began to fully pump his finger in and out, his tongue circling her navel. When he reached the edge of her skirt he pulled back to look up at her flushed face. He eyes were shut and her mouth was open as she panted, her breast trust high as she arched into his touch.

'_Beautiful.'_ He thought before adding another finger and pumping faster. After a moment he withdrew his fingers, much to her disappointment, and snagged the edge of her skirt. Refusing to move from between her legs he simply bunched the skirt up at her waist and stared down, smirking even wider when he saw the black lace covering her jewel. _'Looks like I was right.'_

After a while and her desperate moan he decided he could stare at her later and lowered himself to his knees before her, thankful the desk was just high enough to make the position comfortable. Rin tried to lift her head to watch him but found it difficult with her arms still being held down. With his free hand he pushed the fabric aside and really began his assault.

Without mercy he covered her with his mouth, causing her to cry out again and arch even higher. Teasingly at first he licked the wet folds his fingers had toyed, sucking on the bundle of nerves at the tip for a moment, before he plunged his talented tongue deep within her seeping cavern. She cried out again and he took that as his encouragement to continue.

It vaguely accrued to him that she was extremely tight but he simply pushed that thought aside, enjoying the taste of her and the feel of her withering beneath him.

"Oh, God…Sesshomaru…" she moaned, managing to free one hand so she could grip his hair again and buck against his mouth.

Sensing her approaching climax, Sesshomaru thrust his tongue deeper and faster. He even added two fingers to assist. Curling his fingers the right way and sucking roughly on her clitoris sent her falling for the second time. But he didn't pull pack as she came, instead he rode out the waved of pleasure, greedily lapping at the juices he brought forth.

When the last wave rolled through her he finally pulled back, bracing himself over her on his strong arms. She gulped down air and stared up at him, glassy eyes sparking at him. Her hand shook slightly as she reached up to cup his face and bring him down so she could kiss him. The taste of her on his lips had her shivering with excitement.

While their tongues dueled again her hands sought out the top of his pants. This time he let her push the confining cloth off his hips, along with the boxers he wore. Without actual thought, Rin cupped his aching cock, experimentally feeling the velvet covered steel tool. The pleasure of her hand finally on him was too much, he had to break the kiss to pant while she explored.

"Rin," he moaned, grabbing her wrist again and looking back up at her eyes. "I need to be in you…now." To emphasize his words he rocked into her, rubbing his manhood over her lace covered core.

That gave Rin a moment's pause. Could she really go through with it? The burning within her body that had not even winked at her recent climax told her she could. But her heart…well, that was finally screaming loud enough for her to doubt. At least until his next words.

"Please…I need _you_." The words combined with the sincerity and something deeper flashing in his eyes erased all doubt she had.

"Yes." She hissed, bucking roughly against him.

With a deep, rumbling growl he yanked her panties off, tossing them somewhere over his shoulder, and moved back into position. His mouth took hers again just before he slammed into her…slammed through her virgin wall. She cried out at the sudden pain, turning her head to the side with her eyes squeezed shut.

Sesshomaru stared down at her in horror. She'd actually been a virgin! And he just brutally took it from her. But…what about Onigumo?

"Rin…are you…were you…" he couldn't even finish the question. He was too shocked and the feeling of her walls squeezing him so tightly was doing nothing for his thought process.

"Yes…" she hissed again, shifting her hips slightly. "Please, Sesshomaru…move."

He waited another minute before carefully pulling back then, after a quick reassuring glance at her face, he pushed back into her. Both gasped at the pleasure raking their bodies and they were lost. Slowly at first he moved then it became too much and his speed continued to increase.

As he pounded into her, sending sparks of pleasure through her body, Rin slid on her shirt, desperately clinching his shoulders. She knew that this time she was drawing blood but that only seemed to spur him on. Over and over he thrust into her, their climaxes building higher and higher until, with one final, deep thrust he hit the right spot.

Rin screamed his name this time as an even powerful orgasm struck, wracking her entire body, squeezing her inner walls tighter around his throbbing member. That had him over the edge after two more thrust. His spin stiffened and he buried himself deeply within her, his pleasure shooting from him in jets. Gently he rocked into her, riding out the seemingly endless waves of pleasure, until his arms gave out and he collapsed into her embrace. She held him close as they fought to control their breathing.

After a handful of minutes Sesshomaru managed to lift himself above her, keeping his face less than an inch from hers. Her eyes were hooded and dazed while her skin seemed to glow from the pleasure they'd just experienced. She was so damned beautiful and he couldn't stop himself from claiming her swollen lips for another kiss, this one slow and tender. Rin moaned into his mouth, treading her fingers gently through his silver hair.

Never had she felt so…complete.

Careful not to harm her, Sesshomaru removed his softened member from within her, both groaning at the sensation. When he was freed and both were in need of air he finally pulled back, putting some distance between them. There was no stopping the proud smirk from forming on his mouth as he stared down at her again.

When Rin's brown gaze met his amber one and took in the masculine smirk what they just did hit her. She just had _sex_ with _Sesshomaru Takashi_! She just gave him her virginity while on a teacher's desk…at _school_! Sure, she'd _dreamed_ of experiencing such a thing with the man above her, she'd even had a few fantasies involving school and desks, but _never_ did she believe such a thing would happen. After all, wasn't he supposed to hate her?

As reality settled in he saw the change in her eyes. Awareness replaced the lazy, glazed look coating her gaze followed by a flash of fear. She gasped and pushed him back, avoiding his eyes. Her reaction shouldn't have surprised him yet it did. And the hands on his chest pushing against him tore at his heart. But despite his shock he didn't move.

"L-let me up." She whispered, refusing to meet his gaze and keeping her arms between them.

Unsure what to do he pulled back, allowing her to sit up but did not move from between her legs. Frowning deeply he watched as she shakily fixed her bra and began buttoning her shirt. When that task was done she looked down at her skirt, feeling the evidence of their act seeping from her, and got a good view at what had just been inside her. Instantly her face turned red and she looked away, causing Sesshomaru to chuckle at the action.

"Rin," he purred, nuzzling against her neck. "There's nothing to be embarrassed about."

"T-Takashi…stop." She groaned, unconsciously tilting her head to give him better access.

"Takashi?" He frowned, pulling back to look at her. "After what we just did, I'd assume it was first name bases now."

His comment had her blush darkening as one hand quickly yanked her skirt down to cover her lover half. "Apparently not. Please fix your pants."

He smirked, raising an eyebrow as he leaned in close, his voice dropping. "Why don't you fix them since _you_ pushed them down?"

Rin gasped, feeling more ashamed than ever. She couldn't believe she'd actually done all that stuff, including pushing down his pants. Why had it felt so good at the time and so wrong right now? Roughly she shoved him again, succeeding in pushing him back far enough that she could slide off the desk. Once her feet touched the floor she turned, giving him her back while she did her best to straighten her clothing.

Sensing her rising fear and anxiety he quickly pulled his pants and boxers back into place. He secured his buckle just as she turned around. Again her eyes never touched him. Now he was annoyed. He'd thought that things would be different but she was just ignoring him. When she tried to move past him he stopped her, caging her between the desk and his body.

"Please move." She whispered.

"Look at me." He demanded softly. When she didn't move he took her jaw and turned her until she was facing him without a chance to look away. And he refused to look away from her captivating brown gaze.

"What do you want, Takashi?" She finally asked, yanking her chin from his hold and crossing her arms across her chest.

"What?" He was genially shocked by the question.

"You got your private show, what do you want now?" She snapped, fighting back the sudden urge to cry. If she didn't get away from him soon there would be no stopping the water works.

"Hold it, Rin. That's not what…this was about."

"Yeah it was. All that…this was about was _you_ finding another way to embarrass me! Well, congratulations, you just succeeded in embarrassing me in the worst way possible." She yelled, tears pooling in the corners of her eyes. Roughly she shoved him again and hastily moved away from the desk. "You, the great Sesshomaru Takashi, has succeeded in making those nasty rumors about me true. Now go! Go and tell all your asshole friends!"

Now he understood what was going on. She feared that she was just another conquest to him. Oh, how wrong she was and he was determined to prove it to her. Following her around the room as she continued to evade him he couldn't help but chuckle.

"You, Rin Yamato, are far more than a simple chance to spread rumors. Hell, the details of what happened in this room will stay between us. I won't say a word to anyone but…" a predatory, mischievous smirk curled his mouth as he prowled up to her. "I wouldn't be against a repeat."

Rin glared at him, tears still in her eyes. "You are a pervert!"

"And you are the main star to my fantasies." He confessed.

Rin paused in her retreat, shocked at his words. "Wh-what?"

"You heard me, _Rin_." Her name came out as a purr as he continued to advance on her. "Each and every dream, fantasy, wish since I can remember…_you_ have been the main star."

Rin felt her jaw drop and her eyes widen. Her body still frozen in place as he closed the distance between them. "You've…fantasized about me?"

"More times than I care to admit." He chuckled, reaching out to cup her cheek. "So many times I've had to wake up from an _extremely_ wet dream that you caused only to have to suffer even more later on the moment I saw you." Gently he caressed her cheek with his thumb. "Gods, you are so beautiful." Slowly he leaned in to kiss her again.

"W-wait!" She managed, stopping him with her fingers on his lips. "What is going on? Why are you telling me this?"

"Because," he said, kissing the tips of her fingers. "I'm as tired of all the fighting as you are. I'm tired of hiding behind this ruse of hating you. Especially since hate is the furthest thing I feel for you."

She could only blink at him for a moment before finding her voice. This all had to be a dream! Or a trick. "If this is just some stupid prank, I swear I-"

His lips cut her off before she could finish her threat. This kiss was short and to the point. "This is no trick or prank. Everything I'm saying is true and you know it. I may have teased and taunted you but when have I ever lied to you?"

He had a point. Throughout their lifelong feud they had honored a silent rule to never lie. Teasing and taunting to pick at the other person was one thing but lying could really hurt someone. They'd seen such results as they grew and decided such pain was just too much.

She couldn't come up with a response so she just squeezed her eyes shut. "What do you want from me?"

"I want a chance with you." He said after a moment. "I'm tired of watching others attempt to gain your affection. I'm through with hearing about you and some other guy. And I'm done with the lies spread about you by that asshole." This time he framed her face with both hands. "Rin, what just happened wasn't planned, it just happened, but I don't regret it. You may wish this didn't happen but I _never_ will. And knowing I was your first only makes me more determined to fight for you."

"Why?" She whispered, tears falling from her eyes freely. Was this really happening? Was her deepest dream coming true?

Sesshomaru gave her a true, heart melting smile, his face inching closer to hers. "Because, I love you Rin Yamato."

She gasped before closing the distance between their mouths, initiating another passionate, knee weakening kiss. Her hands gripped the back of his head tightly while their mouths battled and his hands crushed her closer. When they broke the kiss Rin found it strange that she was laying on the floor and he was above her again.

"What do you say, Rin?" He whispered, his cock growing hard again.

She smiled up at him, her touch gentle on his cheek. "Would it be crazy if I said I loved you as well?"

"No," he grinned down at her. "That would be wonderful."

"Then, I say," she returned his grin, placing her forehead against his. "I love you, Sesshomaru Takashi, I always have. And I don't regret _anything_ we did."

"Good." He growled placing a kiss against her neck. Slyly he rocked his pelvis against hers, his hardened cock rubbing her heating core. "How about a repeat then?"

Rin could only laugh and kiss him in response.

Come Monday morning there was no hiding the constant smile on Rin's face as she walked through the school's hallways. The past two days had been the best in her life. It was still hard to believe that it was all real, she kept expecting to wake up and discover it had all been a dream. The fight, the confessions…the two rounds of love making while at school followed by the three more rounds that had stretched into mid-day Sunday. She knew through the years of arguing that Sesshomaru had stamina but she never expected him to have _so_ much of it.

Even with all the mind blowing sex her favorite moment had been waking up in his arms Sunday morning by a sweet, loving kiss. Though he'd admitted he loved her, that action was what really proved it to her. She could easily see herself waking like that every day for the rest of her life.

"Rin!" Kagome called out, jogging up to the girl.

"Hey, Kagome." Rin waved and waited for her friend.

"Hey, I've been trying to reach you since Saturday." Kagome whined, hands on her hips as she narrowed her eyes at her friend.

"Oh, sorry." Rin shrugged. "My phone died while I was here and I completely forgot to charge it Sunday." Well, it wasn't a complete lie. Her phone had died but it had been when she was at Sesshomaru's place yesterday. The teen male had just kept her too preoccupied to even think about it.

"I figured it was something like that." Kagome shrugged as they began to walk towards their lockers. "So, how'd your Saturday go? Considering you had to spend it with Mr. Cold-Heart."

"Actually, Kagome," she answered, looking at her feet and unable to hide the blush on her cheeks. "It was…enjoyable."

"What?" The blue eyed girl gasped.

"Well, it was nice." Rin shrugged as she opened her locker. "For the most part we didn't speak but when we did…we didn't fight. I mean, we got along so well we hung out for a bit on Sunday." Absolutely not a lie.

"Oh my…God…" Kagome could only gape at the other girl. "So…does this mean no more fighting?"

"Oh, I didn't say that." Rin giggled. "Sometimes it's just too much fun to argue with him. But, for the most part, yeah, I think the fighting will minimize."

"Well, I'll be." Kagome giggled. "Who'd have guessed that it would have taken you losing your temper, a roll on the cafeteria floor, and a Saturday detention to end this twelve year feud?"

"Apparently Mrs. Midoriko." Rin laughed. "I still can't believe I actually got into a fight with him."

"You're telling me!" Kagome huffed, shutting her locker. "To see you, little Mrs. Kind-and-Gentle, actually _pounce_ on Sesshomaru Takashi was probably the most surprising sight ever."

"As well as a great peep show." An amused male voice spoke from behind Rin, causing her to spin around in alarm to come face to face with Onigumo. With a perverted grin he moved closer to the smaller girl, backing her up into her locker. "I have to admit, _Rin_, I've been dying to have another shot at you and that little teasing show the other day wasn't helping."

"Go to hell, Onigumo." Rin hissed, glaring at him. "You have never had a shot at me and you never will."

"Oh, come now," he chuckled, leaning closer. "You only helped prove that nasty little rumor of you being a slut when you flashed the entire school. Why not make the rest of it true as well?"

"You bastard!" Rin growled through clinched teeth. "I never slept with you and I _never_ will!"

"It's not like you have a boyfriend, what's stopping you? Or better yet, what's stopping me from taking you?" He laughed as her eyes widened in horror at his suggestion. Behind him a small crowd had gathered to watch the pair curiously, Kagome looking extremely nervous past the two. "I could take you whenever I wanted."

"You wouldn't dare." Rin challenged, trying to link of a way out.

"Try me, little Rin. Besides, who would come to _save_ you, hm? Takashi?" He chuckled and lowered his head to kiss her.

"Actually, he will." An angry Sesshomaru growled out just before he pulled Onigumo away from Rin. He shot Rin a quick reassuring glance before stepping between them. "Don't you ever touch her again, you asshole."

"What the hell?" Onigumo gaped at him for a moment. "Back off Takashi, the slut's mine. I can touch her whenever I want, where ever I want."

"That's where you're dead wrong." Sesshomaru smirked maliciously at him, blocking Rin from view. "You lost any claim on her when she dumped your sorry ass for being a perverted dickhead."

Rin gasped, shooting Sesshomaru a wide eyes look. He just revealed something personal from her life, something she had only told her friends and him. The crowd seemed to suddenly grow.

"Fuck you." Onigumo snarled. "Just back away from the bitch and let her get what she fucking deserves."

That pissed Sesshomaru off even more. Without out another word he drew back his fist and cold cocked the other teen, sending him to the floor. Glaring down at him, Sesshomaru spoke his warning in a low, deadly voice. "Rin is mine and if you ever touch he again, I'll rip you limb from limb."

Onigumo could only stare as Sesshomaru turned away from him and faced Rin again.

"You alright?"

"Yeah, I'm fine, thanks." She sighed, offering him a gentle smile. Her eyes darted around the hall, taking in all the shocked faces before sighing. "Well, guess that cat's out of the bag."

Sesshomaru smirked at her before facing the crowed again and speaking in a louder voice. "That warning goes for all of you." To prove his exclamation he pulled Rin into his arms and kissed her senseless, right in front of their peers. Many people gasped in shock, a few gave catcalls and whistles, and others just nodded in acceptance. Vaguely the couple heard a scream of protest that could have only come from Kagura but they didn't care.

Just as the first bell rang the two broke apart, smiling at each other and not caring of what was going on around them.

"Well…that had to be the biggest shocker of the decade." Kagome gasped while the rest of Rin's friends agreed. Rin only shrugged and laughed before they all headed off to their next class. Just before entering their class room Sesshomaru pulled Rin to a stop, letting everyone else enter first.

"What is it?" She frowned at him, confused when his smug smirk widened.

"Check what I found." He whispered and pulled his hand from within his pant pocket. He opened his fist to let the scrap of black lace hang between them. Rin turned scarlet when she realized what he was holding. "Found them this morning. Somehow they'd ended up by the mannequin."

"It's lucky you found them, it would have been really embarrassing for someone else to have." She smiled, still red in the cheeks, and reached for them but he pulled them out of reach. She frowned in confusion.

"I don't think so, _Rin_," he grinned, purring her name as he leaned into her ear again, his hand replacing the article of clothing back into his pocket. "I'm going to hold on to these for a long while. They make a great memory, don't ya think?"

The only thing Rin could do was blush brighter. She should have known he'd do something like this but rather than be angered or annoyed, she found the gesture romantic and endearing. Eventually she shook her head and gave him a quick kiss.

"Alright, you can keep them but I get to keep your shirt then." She giggled at the heated look in his eyes as he no doubt remembered what she looked like wearing nothing but his shirt.

"Deal." He growled before kissing her one last time before they had to get to class. In that moment he couldn't help but think; _Who'd have thought a Saturday detention was just what we need to make our dreams come true?_

__**_An: Long? Yes, I know but hopefully it was worth the read. Reviews please!_**


	4. Chapter 4

**_AN: Yeah, number 4! Thanks for all the review! Sorry for all the mistakes ahead of time, I wrote this fast and while tired. Hope you like!_**

**Bad Day**

A loud bang followed by a long string of very colorful words came from the open door to the small office. Many of the employees outside of the office stared in surprise, never hearing such a vocabulary coming from the woman inside. Kagome, a fellow secretary, noted the slight hitch in the other woman's voice and decided to check up on her. What she found made her bite her lip to keep from laughing.

Poor Rin was seated just under her desk, rubbing her head with tears forming in the corner of her eyes. Surrounding her was an array of pens, pencils, and papers. Her always proper knee length skirt had risen up to about mid thigh while her neat shirt was wrinkled, a stain looking like coffee revealed on the white fabric. Looking closer at Rin's bent legs Kagome could see the long run in her nude colored hose and the bad scuffs on her favorite heels. Even Rin's hair was slightly mussed and her make-up wasn't as neat as it usually was.

"Stupid, idiotic…" Rin was muttering as she continued to rub her head.

"Rin, you alright?" Kagome asked as she entered the office.

"No." She knew she sounded slightly whinny but Rin didn't care. After her day she deserved to be a little whinny. Blinking hard she tried her best to keep her tears at bay. But Kagome saw them anyways.

"Oh, honey, what's wrong?" Kagome knelt next to the slightly younger woman, putting a comforting hand on her shoulder.

"Everything." Rin sniffed and roughly yanked her shoes off, rubbing her right ankle.

"Alright, what's going on? I've never seen you this…distraught." Kagome took the floor next to Rin, rubbing her back slightly. "Tell me what's going on."

Rin pulled her knees to her chest, doing her best to hold back her tears of frustration. "Everything seems to be going wrong the past few days."

"How so?"

"The worst of it has been today, starting with when I woke up." Rin sighed and began to tell her story. About how she slipped in the shower, bruising her side, then how her hair refused to do what she wanted. Next was the coffee she spilled because her neighbor's cat decided to go crazy on her and scare her, followed by the run in her hose she got when she scratched her leg on a loose piece of wood by the door. Then she had car trouble (a brand new car too) that made her late for work. And, just to make things even worse, she just dropped her entire cup of pens and a stack of files, sending the papers everywhere.

"Oh, Rin, I'm so sorry." Kagome bit her lip, somewhere between amusement and sympathy shinning in her eyes. She felt sorry for the poor girl.

"And to just top off my _fantastic _week, Sesshomaru just called." This time a tear did escape and she swiped at it angrily.

"Oh? Is he coming back soon?" Kagome smiled fondly, her mind drifting to the president of the company. Well, the other co-president of the company who'd just called her with great news.

"No!" Rin nearly shouted, banging a fist against the carpeted floor. "He said that there was a _situation_ and he was going to be gone for a few more days."

Kagome frowned at that. Inuyasha had just told her that he was going to be returning within a few hours so she'd figured Sesshomaru would be returning with his brother. What was going on? Wait a minute…Inuyasha had told her not to tell Rin he was coming back. Maybe there was something going on.

"I wish he was back." Rin finally sighed. "I miss him so much and just his presence would make my week better."

"Well, he did ask you to go with him." Kagome pointed out. "I didn't go because of my mother but why didn't you?"

"Because if I had gone it would have been a bad idea." She sighed again, her fingers playing with the blue diamond ring on her left hand. "Sesshomaru told me how big and important this deal was. Had I gone with him bets are we would have never made it out of the hotel room."

Kagome had to laugh at that, knowing she wasn't exaggerating. When she and Inuyasha had become engaged it had been difficult for them to be separated. They had spent so many long days and nights trapped beneath the sheets…and there had been far too many mornings in which she had to walk into work late, covered in love bites and glowing. She could only imagine how…animalistic Sesshomaru was. If he was anything like Inuyasha…wow.

"Believe me, Rin, I know what you mean. Those two are just too eager that they immediately want to skip the wedding and go straight to the honeymoon." Kagome laughed again at the blush staining the other woman's cheeks.

"Exactly. Don't get me wrong, I would love nothing more than to spend a week in bed with Maru but with how important this deal is, not just to him but to his family, I didn't want to risk anything going bad. Especially if it was to go bad because we can't keep out hands off each other." Another sigh escaped the tired woman.

"Actually, I'm surprised you two get any work done with how often his door is closed." Kagome couldn't help teasing her, trying to make her feel better. "Being your own fiancé's secretary is the best, isn't it?"

There was no hiding the small smile that graced her lips as she thought about Kagome's words. It was great being Sesshomaru's personal secretary…even before they became a couple. She'd gotten the job because Inutaisho, Sesshomaru's father, was deeply impressed with her skills and her ability to stand up to his cold, cruel son. There was no denying the attraction Rin and Sesshomaru had felt for each other from the first moment they met but the two had tried to keep it professional. At least until she had caught her boyfriend cheating on her and she had sought refuge in the office.

Her smile softened at the memory, it had been…romantic in a way. She'd sat behind her desk, crying, when he'd suddenly appeared. Apparently he had been working late and heard her. Without words he dragged her into his office and gave her a glass of Scotch. Together they had sat on his floor, staring out the large window and drinking bottle after bottle of alcohol, and he'd listened to her. He'd actually held her for a moment as she cried. And, before she was too drunk to forget, he'd kissed her…a long, passionate kiss that left her wanting more.

It wasn't until a month or so after that night that things had changed. He'd started requiring her to stay later, asking her opinion, her advice, on important matters. One night, about three months after that kiss, when they had been away on a business trip, they had gotten into a bad argument that had almost lead to her quitting but instead had ended up with her in his hotel bed, riving in pleasure as he skillfully took her body. Needless to say that after that night (and morning) things between them were far from professional. It had taken nearly six months after before he announced that they were official 'together' and another year before he'd decided she was to bear his name.

There was no doubt in her mind and heart that she loved Sesshomaru, absolutely none. But on days like today and situations like this she couldn't help but think that he didn't feel for her nearly as much as she did for him. It was preposterous, for sure, but she had her insecurities. Particularly where a tall, dark haired, ruby eyed heiress was concerned. The very same woman who had been in a long relationship with Sesshomaru directly before Rin and was currently in the same area as him.

"Kagome?" Rin whispered, hugging her knees tighter.

"Hm?"

"Do you think Sesshomaru's cheating on me?" It hurt to ask the words but she needed the comfort…even if it was a lie.

"What?" Kagome nearly shouted, pulling back slightly to look into the sad eyes of her good friend. "Why on earth would you think such a thing? Has he given you any reason to think that way?" If he had that damned silver haired cheater had better run for the hills. Kagome had been through something along those lines with Inuyasha and his ex, Kikyo, but thankfully the accusations had been false.

"No…" Rin answered on a sigh. "But it just feels like he's been…distant. Like I'm not what he truly needs."

"Don't you ever think that Rin." Kagome demanded, shaking the woman a little. "You listen to me and listen good. You are everything to that man; his heart, his life, his soul…everything. Though he may not say what he feels very often I can see it in his eyes. The way he looks at you, holds you, it's as if he's caring for the most precious think in the world. Trust me on this, Rin, that man loves you with every fiber of his being."

Rin gave a slightly relieved smile, wiping at the tears that had escaped her eyes. "Thank you Kagome. I really needed to hear that."

"And I'm not lying." Kagome added. The only response she got was a swift nod of understanding. A moment passed in silence before Kagome spoke again. "Why did you ask me that?"

"I don't know." Rin gave what felt like the millionth sigh of the day and released her legs. "I just always feel so self-conscious when he's gone. Especially when I know Kagura is going to be there."

"Don't you worry about her. Judging off of what Inuyasha told me about her, there is no way Sesshomaru is going near her again. Apparently she was just an easy lay for your man before he met you." Kagome tried her best to reassure Rin even more, not lying in any way but just rewording what she'd been told from her colorfully mouthed husband.

"I know that, Maru's told me as much but that doubt is still there." Rin turned her brown gaze to met Kagome's blue. "You can't tell me that, even after a year of marriage to Inuyasha, it doesn't get to you when he's gone and you know Kikyo will be there and you aren't."

Damn, she had a valid point. "Yes, I do feel my doubts but I also trust my husband. Look Rin, just take a deep breath and let go of your worries, they are probably why you're having such a bad day. I suggest you go home, soak in the tub, and curl up in bed while watching _Beauty and the Beast_."

Rin chuckled, finding it funny that Kagome would mention her favorite movie. "I might just do that." Another sigh sounded, this one stronger and filled with purpose. "But first I have a mess to clean up and a few reports that need to be finished."

"Can't they wait?" Kagome asked, helping Rin to stand up.

"Nope, they need to be done ASAP. There's only three so it shouldn't take me too long." She pursed her lips and looked down at the mess around her desk.

"Well…if you're sure." Kagome gave her a doubtful look. "Do you want help?"

Before Rin could answer the sound of a phone went off and the two turned to look out the open door and into the office across the hall. It was Kagome's phone.

"Nah, you go get that. I'll be fine." Rin shooed her before dropping back to her knees to begin picking up the mess.

"Let me know if you need anything." Kagome said as she left the office. As she walked into her own office she mentally made a note that there was a very important call that she had to make.

What felt like hours later Rin finally was able to walk up to her house…well Sesshomaru's mansion and her soon-to-be official home. A few months before their engagement he had 'insisted' that she move in with him. And by insisted it was more like he had demanded it of her while giving her intense pleasure. Not that she had really put up a fight afterwards. Who wouldn't want to live in a large mansion…just as long as someone else was there.

But on days like this, when she came back to find the place empty of everyone, especially Sesshomaru, she wasn't sure she wanted to live there. A long heavy sigh escaped her as she gently shut the front door. Looking around she noted the brilliant shine of the marble floor and immaculate forayer, indicating that the maids had been and gone. Her shoulders dropped at the knowledge and she headed into the kitchen with heavy footsteps. The sound of her heels clicking against the floor echoed in the large entryway as she released her chiffon.

With a disinterested heart Rin opened the fridge door and stared at the abundance of food. Nothing appealed to her, not even the ice cream she knew was waiting for her in the freezer. Heaving another sigh she shut the fridge and turned back to the main hallway, set on climbing the stairs and seeking out a warm bath.

However, the splashes of red covering the white and grey marble caused her to pause. Had that been there since she got there? Looking closer she realized that the red was actually petals. Red rose petals…hundreds of them that led up the long staircase. Frowning in confusion she made her way up the steps, following the trail that went to the left once she reached the top floor. Still staring down at the petals scattered across the dark carpet she nearly ran into the door to the bedroom. Cursing she rolled her eyes and opened the door…a gasp escaped her at what met her eyes.

The bed, which she was sure had blue sheets this morning, was currently dressed in black silk sheets, gleaming in the candle light with even more rose petals scattered atop it. Dozens of candles were lit, placed strategically around the bed so that there was just enough light for her to make out the furniture. Taking a deep breath she noted that the air smelled strongly of roses and vanilla.

"Oh, my…" She spoke on a whispered breath, hand fluttering to her lower lip. She blinked slowly and stepped closer to the bed. Gently she picked up one of the petals, rubbing it between her fingers and loving the velvety feel of it. Replacing the petal she picked up the whole rose laying across the foot of the king size bed. Putting it beneath her nose she took a deep breath, inhaling the lovely fragrance.

"Do you like it?" The deep baritone whispering in her ear startled her. But the strong arms that encircled her waist instantly calmed her, melting her into the hard chest behind her. Warm lips gently kissed her bare neck.

"Mm…" Rin sighed in pleasure, tilting her head to the side to give him better access. "Am I dreaming?"

"Does this feel like a dream?" Slowly his talented lips moved up her slender neck.

"At the moment and after my day…yes, this feels like a dream." Another moan escaped her as he sucked gently on her flesh.

She felt those amazing lips frown slightly just before he pulled back and gently turned her so that she could met his burning golden gaze. "Then this Sesshomaru will have to prove this is no dream."

His kiss was deep and passionate, whipping all thought from her mind. Instantly she succumbed to his kiss, wrapping her arms around his neck and desperately clung to him. They had been apart for far too long and she needed to forget about her bad day. Each pulled the other closer until their balance was thrown off, sending them backwards onto the rose covered bed.

The sudden orientation change went unnoticed by the couple as they continued to be consumed by their passion. At least until their lungs began to scream for air. Rin was the one forced to break the kiss, turning her head to the side to suck down some air. Sesshomaru took that as his chance to give her smooth neck some attention while his hands made quick work of the button up shirt limiting his access to the woman beneath him. Once the last button was free he yanked the fabric open and pulled back to look down at her.

"Gods," he breathed, golden eyes roaming over all of her exposed body. "You are beautiful. You have no idea how much this image has tormented me."

"If it's anything like how _this_ image has tormented _me_, I have a pretty good idea." She chuckled, tugging his shirt free from his pants so she could start on the buttons. "However, I'm feeling like this is still just a dream."

"Hm, what would convince you that I'm really here?" He smirked down at her before attacking the underside of her jaw with nips and kisses.

"Mm, take off your shirt." She managed to say before releasing a loud moan.

This time he chuckled, then pulled back just long enough to remove the annoying piece of clothing. While he worked on removing his shirt Rin scooted back on the bed, kicking off her shoes and completely removing her shirt. His large hand stopped her when she went to remove her bra.

"No, I've waited five days, I'm unwrapping my present." He growled, kicking off his own shoes before following her to the center of their large bed.

"Then you better start unwrapping." She gave her own smirk, hooking her fingers into the waistband of his pants to pull him close. Before she kissed him she whispered against his lips, "Before _I_ tear into my present."

Sesshomaru moaned into her kiss as her hand brushed against his hard manhood through his trousers. Taking her warning to heart he quickly unhooked her bra and removed it from her body. Without looking at the article of clothing he began to kiss his way down to her succulent breasts. When he reached the first mound he showed no mercy.

Rin gasped loudly when he suddenly sucked the top of her breast and gripped the other. Her hands dove into his hair, scratching his scalp with each suck, lick, nip, squeeze, and pinch he gave. When he was satisfied he'd given that mound significant attention he switched, starting on the hard nipple and causing her to arch into his body.

While she was focused on his mouth on her chest, he allowed his free hand to drift down her flat belly to the top of her skirt. By passing the black fabric he gently gripped her raised thigh and slowly began to push the cloth higher. He became slightly annoyed when he realized she was wearing pantyhose, something he hated since they block his goal. Growling against her flesh he swiftly reached under the skirt and yanked the sheer cloth, as well at her panties, down her legs.

Rin gasped again at the sudden action and the loss of his mouth on her skin. She raised an eyebrow at him, questioning his action.

"You know I hate those damned things." He growled, completely removing the sheer hose and panties from her long legs.

"In my defense, I wasn't expecting you to be back." She huffed defiantly.

"Well, I'm back now, so don't wear them again." He warned, leaning over her again with demanding eyes.

"Yes sir." She smirked and pulled him down for another long, hot kiss.

As their tongues dueled he returned his hand to her thigh, returning to pushing her skirt higher. Once he had it bunched at her hips he abandoned the cloth to cup her heated bare core, pleasantly surprised by how wet she already was. Dragging his finger down her slit he smirked when she arched and moaned.

"You're already soaked, Rin." He whispered against her lips, trailing kisses down her neck as he began to rub gently.

"Sesso…maru…please," Rin groaned, bucking into his hand. "Don't tease me."

He simply chuckled before moving down her body until his head was lined up with her seeping core. His tongue appeared to lick his lips, much like a wolf who'd just found a succulent meal. After shooting a quick look up at her flushed face he placed his mouth over his goal and devoured her.

Rin cried out the moment his lips enclosed her core, her back arching even further as his tongue entered her. She couldn't help but compare the man giving her intense pleasure to a starving man, finally allowed to have what had been denied him. And it didn't surprise her when she soon felt the intense pressure building in her belly.

"Maru…please…" she groaned, bucking against his face.

"Hm, heaven." He muttered, replacing his tongue with his fingers for a moment. "You still taste like heaven. And I want more." The last word came out as a growl before he returned to his assault.

The combination of his fingers and tongue gave them both what they wanted. Rin came with a deep moan, her fingers fisting in his hair as spasms wracked through her body. Sesshomaru growled the moment her juices hit his tongue and eagerly lapped up every drop she gave. Only when he was sure he'd cleaned her did he pull back so he could kiss her deeply, allowing her to taste her own essence.

"I never tire of your taste on my tongue." He said against her lips, brushing some of her hair out of her eyes.

"It seems that your tongue isn't the only thing that wants a taste." She smiled, lifting her leg so that she brushed the large bulge straining to be freed.

He moaned at the sensation, his eyes flashing dangerously. "It seems your right. Mind helping me with the matter?"

Her own eyes flashed heatedly as her fingers deftly released his belt buckle, button, and zipper, before she pushed him back. "Take them off." She demanded, pointing to his pants.

Sesshomaru didn't need to be told twice. As quickly as he could he shed his remaining pieces of clothing while she removed her skirt. But when he went to take his place over her again, she stopped him by crawling up to his standing form and gripping the hard length at his hips.

"Rin," he growled.

She said nothing as she stroked his member, teasing him the way he did her. When she had him moaning she lowered her head and tentatively licked the drop of pre-come from his swollen tip. His hands gripped her head in response, gently pushing her closer. Taking his silent request she took his manhood into her mouth and returned the pleasure he gave her.

It took only a few moments of her talented tongue and warm mouth before he had all he could take. With another growl he pulled himself from her mouth and gently tossed her backwards on the bed so that her head landed on the pillows. He allowed her a moment to get her bearings before pouncing on her, yanking her legs wide so he could settle between them with his manhood lined up with her core.

"I can't wait." It was his apology before he slammed into her, causing them both to cry out at the union. Somehow he was able to pause his movements to allow her a moment to adjust to his invasion. She'd always been extremely tight around him. "Rin?"

"Move." She pleaded, bucking her hips slightly.

Again, he didn't need to be told twice. At first he started out slowly, pulling out and gently pushing back in. With each movement his speed increased until his thrusts became faster and harder, rocking her body across the soft sheets. Desperate to have him closer Rin tightened her thighs around his hips and harshly lifted her pelvis up to meet his thrusts. Tighter and tighter the coil in her body wound until she didn't think she would last.

"Sesshomaru…" she moaned. "Please…more…"

His response was to growl and, somehow, snap his hips harder against hers. This caused him to penetrate deeper and hit that single spot that he always seemed to find and send her over the edge. Rin screamed as she came, her inner walls clamped around him enough to have him follow her. He growled out her name as pleasure exploded through him.

When the waves of ecstasy began to ebb away he slowly pulled from her body and rolled onto his side next to her, watching as she panted and shuddered in pleasure. After a week without her , despite what they had just done, he found it difficult to keep from touching her. Of its own accord his hand reached out to stroke her bare arm.

Rin sighed in contentment as she lay back, basking in her afterglow. Her eyes drifted closed as she felt Sesshomaru trace his fingers lightly over her sensitive skin. A moan escaped her when he brushed her nipple. He smiled into her shoulder, kissing the bare skin as his hand drifted lower, brushing her side. This time she hissed, causing him to pull back to see what had caused her pain. There was a faint bruise on her side.

He frowned in the dim light and looked over the rest of her body. She had a few red marks, not from him, littered on her arms. There was a long one on the side of her lower leg along with a darker bruise on the outside of her other knee. His frown deepened as he completely took in his fiancée's body.

"Rin," he whispered, looking back up to meet her eyes. "Why are you covered in scratches and bruises?"

"Hm?" She opened her eyes, giving him a confused look before wrapping her arms around his neck and smiling softly. "Let's just say I've had a bad week without you."

"A bad…_week_?" He repeated, looking back down her body at her injuries. "Just _how_ bad? What happened?"

"Let's see…" she frowned deeply, nibbling on her lip as she thought. "I…ran into the coffee table twice; spilled my coffee on various parts of my body many times; burned my finger, hand, and arm; scratched my leg on a loose piece of wood by the door; banged my head a couple of times; had a bit of car trouble; what else?... Oh, I fell in the shower this morning and got this." She pointed to the forming bruise on her side. "Then there was all the stuff that happened at work. Like-"

Sesshomaru cut her off by kissing her deeply, rolling his body so he was positioned over her. When he finally pulled back he asked, "Why didn't you tell me?"

Rin shrugged. "I didn't want to bother you." She smiled lovingly, running her hand through his hair. "The whole point of me staying behind was to help keep you focused on your business."

He groaned and dropped his head onto her shoulder. "A lot of good that did me. If I wasn't haunted by very enticing dreams of you that woke me nearly every hour, my mind was consumed with thoughts of you. Even during the meetings. Do you know how embarrassing it is for me to have my _brother_ elbow me because _I_ was spacing out?"

Rin bit her lip to keep from giggling. While she'd been badgered by dreams and thoughts of him they had been nowhere near as bad as what he was describing. "I can imagine. You're usually the one having to make him pay attention."

"I know." He groaned, pulling back to look at her again. "To add to my _constant_ discomfort, Kagura's attention practically drove me mad."

That comment caused her to stiffen beneath him. "She…she was after you again?"

"When isn't she?" He rolled his eyes then noticed the sadness that coated hers. "Rin, you have to know that nothing happened."

"I know." She gave him a half smile. "I trust you, it's her that I don't."

"As long as you believe me and know I love you, that's all I need." He smirked before kissing her again, making sure she was breathless when he pulled back. "But, as much as I don't want to bring this up, she did bring up a good idea."

Rin raised an eyebrow at the, weary of asking. "What could she possibly say that would be considered a good idea?"

The smirk he gave her was pure seduction. He then leaned down and whispered the idea into her ear. Instantly she turned bright red and gasped, causing his smirk to widen as he looked back down at her. His eyebrow rose in question.

"She…she suggested that?" Rin stuttered, her hands dropping to his chest.

"Something similar." He shrugged, nuzzling into her neck. "I just altered it a bit."

"Clearly." She moaned, tilting her head to give him better access when he began to kiss her neck.

"So, what do you say?" He pulled back once again, barely a breath away from her face.

She bit her lip again, her eyes slowly became hooded as she thought over his…_delicious_ idea. "Hm…well…it does seem like a good way to end a bad week."

"And start a _wonderful_ weekend." He growled, kissing her once again.

Rin moaned and relaxed, ready to simply loose herself in his attention and just forget the past few days without him.

**_AN2: Whatcha think? Also, if you have a request or suggestion of a story you want me to write just PM me and I'll give it a shot._**


	5. Chapter 5

**_An: Thanks again for all the reviews! I'm glad you all enjoy my stories! And today, since I was having such a crappy, horrible day, I decided to try to make others happy by posting another little story. Hope this works and hope you like. This one is pretty much T rated (hit of sex) AND this story is a companion to _Feud_ the third 'chapter' in this 'story.'_**

**Deja Vu**

Sesshomaru stared down at his daughter, a look of annoyance across his face. The teenager simply stared back, her replica golden eyes emotionless. Though her body was poised in a relaxed state on the couch he knew she was tense. He knew she was bracing herself for his punishment, his words. Yet…he just couldn't seem to piece anything together. He was too shocked by the news that had greeted him when he'd picked up his phone two hours ago.

His daughter, his perfect little Sakura, was being subjected to a Saturday detention…because she'd attacked someone! What was happening? His fifteen year old _daughter_ did not engage in violence, not unless the situation called for it. She was too much like him, calm and calculating, to fall to such acts. But apparently there was something that could cause his flower to grow thorns. And that reason was enough for her to stare right back at him rather than drop her head like she used to do when she did something wrong.

A sigh escaped his lips and he reach up to rub the bridge of his nose, breaking the staring contest. Instantly she shifted her gaze to her lap, all at once submissive yet still holding onto her pride. For the hundredth time it struck him how much his little girl had grown. No longer did she where her shiny silver hair in the pig-tails or intricate braids her mother loved but instead she kept it high on her head in a single pony-tail. No more where her golden eyes too large for her childish face and staring around in wonder at the world but where now sized just right for her delicate, almost womanly face and viewing the world with an almost bored expression. And no more did she barely reach his hip while dressed in the frilly dresses her grandmother loved to see her in. No, she was now just taller than his shoulder and dressed forever in torn jeans and tanks.

His daughter really had grown, almost reaching adulthood. And the events of this day had furthered enforced that realization.

"Why?" He finally spoke with another sigh, his own golden gaze fixing on her once again.

"Because he deserved it." Her smooth voice held a hint of a challenge as did her gaze when she looked back up at him.

"Sakura," her name was spoken in annoyance and betrayed his weariness. "You cannot attack someone because you deem that 'he deserved it.' You are fifteen, you should know this."

"Believe me, father, I could have done a lot worse." Sakura huffed, looking away from him.

"I'm sure you could have but that is not the point." Sesshomaru continued to stand over her, trying to seem menacing though it was hard since she'd never truly seen him as anything but her loving father. "You not only hit but started a fight with your principle's son."

"He deserved it!" Sakura growled out, jumping to her feet. "Kazuki has always been annoying me, ever since I can remember, and not once have I done anything like this! He pushed me too far this time. I wasn't going to let him get away with it."

Sesshomaru raised an eyebrow, impressed that she had found the courage to, literally, stand up to him. "What, exactly did he do?"

That had his usually stoic daughter blushing and looking away from him, shying slightly. Her action told him something more about the situation; it had embarrassed her. When Kouga Ookami, the principle of his daughter's high school and a somewhat family friend, had called him up at work the man had been vague as to the actual reasoning behind the fighting. At first that hadn't been the main focus in Sesshomaru's mind, instead he had been floored by the news of Sakura fighting at all, but now he needed to know the reasoning.

"What did Ookami's son do?" Though it was phrased as a question there was no doubt that it had been issued as a demand. A demand that she would answer.

Sakura sighed and sank back onto the couch, her eyes never leaving her feet. "What does it matter? It's over and done with."

She had avoided answering, not a good sign. Whatever the boy did must have really embarrassed her for her to go against her father. But he was not giving up. "Sakura," he waited until she looked up at him. "What happened?"

Her front teeth made an appearance to nibble on her lower lip for a moment before she dropped her head and mumbled something.

"I didn't hear you." He sighed.

She spoke again but he still couldn't understand her and that frustrated him.

"Sakura!" He nearly shouted.

"Fine!" She shouted back, eyes glaring up at him. "He grabbed by butt! Happy now?"

He blinked at her, once again shocked. They stared at each other in silence for a long moment before she heaved a sigh and dropped her shoulders. Just like when she was a kid, she began to tug at her hair.

"Look, it doesn't matter. I over reacted, I deserve the punishment." She sounded defeated but all he really noticed was the blush staining her cheeks.

Anger began to boil inside him as her words fully soaked through. Someone had groped _his_ daughter? His _little girl_! He was going to kill the boy. No one degraded his child, especially not in such a way. And she was in trouble for defending herself! No, this was not going to happen. Apparently his anger began to spill out of him because he suddenly felt a vibration start in his chest and Sakura was looking up at him in confusion. That's when he realized he was actually growling.

"Father?" Sakura frowned at him, wondering why he sounded like an angry dog.

Before he could respond a gentle hand was placed on his upper arm. He looked down and felt himself calm down considerably when he met the warm brown gaze of his wife. Rin offered him a reassuring, loving smile and patted his arm gently before turning to their daughter.

"Sakura, why don't you go work on your homework." The look in her mother's eyes told Sakura that the older woman understood the situation.

"Okay." Sakura gave a nod and stood again, heading for the stairs.

"Oh, and could you please check on your brother? He's _supposed_ to be finishing his project." Rin called after her, her voice light and cheerful.

Sakura waved her agreement and continued up the stairs. When the young woman was out of sight Rin turned to her still angry husband, glad he'd stopped growling. It was never a good thing when Sesshomaru growled. But instead of that deep rumbling growl he was staring at her with narrowed eyes and his arms were crossed over his chest.

"What?" Rin asked innocently, leaning up to place a gentle kiss on his cheek.

He gave a short, annoyed growl, causing her to giggle. "Don't 'what' me, Rin. Why did you not tell me _why_ Sakura had attacked that boy?" He already knew why Kouga had neglected to inform him. The damned wolf!

"Well, I didn't really have a chance to." Rin shrugged and headed into the kitchen to start dinner. "When you walked in you went straight for Sakura. Besides, it wasn't that important."

"Wasn't that important?" He repeated in astonishment. "That boy practically sexually assaulted _our_ daughter and it's not 'that important' to you?"

"Nope." Rin shrugged again and laughed at the expression he gave. "Look, Sesshomaru, yes, Kazuki groped Sakura but she hit him for it. She defended herself and even admits she went a little overboard. Kazuki even apologized and also received a Saturday detention. Everything worked out, you're just blowing this out of proportion."

"How exactly am I doing that?" He challenged, eye following her petite body as she moved about gathering ingredients. "That Ookami boy has always been a thorn in Sakura's side and now he does this. Why does she have to be punished for something he did?" Now he was fully on his daughter's side.

Rin paused as she searched the fridge, slowly turning to face him with an eyebrow raised. "So now you're all _for_ her fighting?"

"No, but defending herself is a different reason."

"Uh huh," Rin rolled her eyes and shut the refrigerator door, leaning against the counter so she faced her husband. "It's only self-defense until she can get away. Sakura full out pounced on Kazuki in the middle of the cafeteria. A good smack or punch I can understand but tackling the boy and repeatedly punching him…no."

Sesshomaru frowned at her. He would have figured she would have been defending what Sakura had done. "You seem a little eager to allow her to have this detention."

Rin shrugged. "In a way I am. It's not the detention or the reason behind the detention that I'm eager about."

"Oh, then what is?"

"The time those two will be forced to spend together." A grin spread across her face while a mischievous glint sparked in her eyes.

His frown only intensified, obviously not following his wife's train of thought. "Why would that do them any good, Rin? We've tried practically everything to get those two to get along since they first met and nothing has worked. I about think those two will hate each other forever."

Rin laughed suddenly, further confusing him. "You honestly are saying that? You know, people used to say that about us."

"What are you talking about?" Rolling his eyes Sesshomaru stepped up to his wife, caging her against the counter. "When would _people_ say that?"

She giggled again, shaking her head. "Think back, Maru. Sakura and Kazuki's situation isn't that different from what ours was. Remember when we first met?"

He thought about that, bringing up those old memories. It had been kindergarten when he'd first been introduced to Rin, she had been smiling and offered friendship. Something about the young girl had caused him to reach out tug to her braid and tease her. Her response had been to push him down while calling him a meanie. From then on it had been like a war between them, each time they saw each other in the hall or in class they would pick and tease. It also didn't help their situation that their parents had been friends. He could clearly remember a few times when their teasing had gone a little too far.

"I suppose you're right." He finally conceded with a nod. "We did go after each other a lot."

"Yep and do you remember how that all changed?" Her smile was teasing with a hit of sultriness. Giving him time to think she broke away from him and began chopping the vegetables.

Oh, yes, he remembered the exact moment things had changed between them, a pleased grin curving his lips as the memory of that day assaulted him. It had actually been because of one of those situations that went a little too far. They had been seventeen arguing again during the middle of lunch when he had been the one to mention an 'unmentionable' subject (her cheating ex-boyfriend) and she had jumped him, punching him in the nose. He clearly remembered rolling around the tiled lunch room floor, pinning her down and, not strangely, finding her even more attractive then she already was. But because of that little outburst they had both been given detention on a Saturday.

Sharp, crisps memories replayed in his mind of that wonderful day. He'd already known he had feelings for the petite doe eyed girl but wasn't sure about her feelings. The day had started out with neither of them talking while they cleaned, Rin was pissed at him, but then he had to taunt her. She'd gotten so mad she'd tried to hit him with the broom. He'd blocked her attack and somehow knocked her back, ending up with her half on the teacher's desk with him pinning her there. For a moment neither moved then…how could he describe it? The passion floodgates broke…well, more like shattered.

Needless to say he'd found out how she really felt about him _and_ learned what a liar her ex was. He had been her first and, proud to say, only. That day, trapped in that empty school while their 'guard' was off somewhere, was one of the best days of his life. Hard to believe that after twenty years, since that day, they were still together and utterly happy. They still fought and teased but that just made their life more interesting.

His smile slowly changed, turning more lustful as he stared down at his wife while she expertly chopped. Careful not to scare her he circled her waist with his arms, bringing his body flush against hers. Her startled gasp and the way she instantly melted into him made him smile wider.

"Rin, I remember clearly how things changed between us. I even remember what color your underwear was that day." His voice was low and husky, causing her to shiver and blush. "But, you know, I could always have my memory refreshed, I may have forgotten something."

"Oh, I'm sure you remember everything." Rin rolled her eyes, trying to quill the desire rising in her and hide the blush on her cheeks. How could he still cause her to act like the teenage virgin she was all those years ago?

"Still, a refresher is always good." He kissed her neck and turned her so she was facing him. Gently he claimed her mouth while his fingers found the buttons at the bottom of her shirt.

"'Maru!" Rin gasped, grabbing his hands. She tried to give him a stern look but there was no hiding the desire and need she was feeling. "The kids are right upstairs, waiting for dinner."

"You're point?" He shrugged, nipping at the underside of her jaw.

"You are insatiable." Rin groaned when he hit that sensitive spot below her ear.

"Only with you." His fingers continued their ascent up her shirt, slipping the buttons free. But before he could free the one right below her breasts she stopped him again. He groaned in annoyance. "Rin."

"I'm serious, Sesshomaru." She panted slightly. "I didn't bring up _that_ memory to…temp you."

"Then why?" He pulled back, not the least bit turned off.

"To prove that this detention with Kazuki could be a good thing for Sakura." She released his hands and began re-buttoning her shirt. She did not need their kids to see her in such a state, especially their son. The last thing the eight year old needed was to see mommy and daddy in a heavy make out session.

Sesshomaru allowed Rin to fix her clothing, thinking about what she'd just said. She'd compared Sakura's situation to theirs. They had 'hated' each other but after being stuck together for detention they ended up being 'together.' That had happened because…he'd…

"No." He suddenly announced.

"No what?" Rin frowned at him, confused.

"She is not serving this detention."

"What? Why?"

"My dear wife, do _you_ remember our detention?" He crossed his arms and narrowed his eyes, challenging her. When her blush quickly returned he nodded. "That is why."

"Be reasonable, Sesshomaru. They are fifteen! I highly doubt that's going to happen." By the way she bit her lip he knew she didn't fully believe her comment.

"It's because they are fifteen that I say no." He huffed. "Sakura, I trust, it's that _fifteen year old_ _boy_ I don't."

"Come now, Maru." Rin pleaded. She could easily see his reasoning but she wasn't going to give in. "Do you really think Kazuki would do anything?"

"Yes!" He sighed and ran a hand through his hair. "I remember what it was like being fifteen, Rin. All the hormones and desires raging inside and having no control. The dreams that proved to only worsen the situation. Especially when the focus of those dreams is there every day, taunting you."

Rin's eye widened in shock at his confession as she watched her husband pace the kitchen. That was when the idea struck. She stepped in front of her husband, putting her hands flat on his chest to halt his movement. "Honey, please think about this."

Sesshomaru blinked down at his wife, startled by her sudden change in tone. Instantly his body responded to her touch and seductive tone. But he was not giving in so easily, not this time. "No, Rin." He growled, grabbing her wrists to keep her from further seducing him by touch. "I'm not letting her go. That's final."

Rin pouted up at him but she didn't back down. "Are you sure? This could really do her good." She could tell by the slight narrowing of his eyes that he was not giving in so she had to pull out her secret weapon. "There's nothing I can do to convince you?"

"No."

"Hm," she pretended to think of something, a mischievous spark flashing in her eyes. Slowly, and as seductively as she could, she leaned in. "Well, I was hoping to keep this a surprise but…Taisho has a party and sleep over on Saturday and Sakura was going to spend the night at Sango's for a project. With both the kids gone we would have had the house to ourselves. And I had so much planned."

That caught his attention and there was no stopping the evidence of her words' effect. "Like what?"

With a smirk she had learned from him she rose up on her toes and whispered some of her ideas into his ear. His eyes widened and his breath caught in his throat, instantly he hardened to the point of pain. She was playing dirty, _very _dirty…and he was enjoying it. Unfortunately, before he could begin to act on his desires she stepped back.

"But," she said with a sigh and shrug as she turned back to the dinner she was starting. "Since you don't want her to go, she'll be home _all_ day. I suppose I could work on that art project for the upstairs bathroom. Maybe Sakura will be willing to help me."

Sesshomaru couldn't hold in the groan as he watched his wife sashay around the kitchen. "You do not play fair, Rin."

"I'm only stating a point." She shot him a cheeky grin from over her shoulder. "Oh, and since you are so _determined_ to keep her from serving the detention, _you_ can sleep on the couch."

"What!" He growled. "How does this earn me a night on the couch?"

This time she turned to face him, arms crossed over her chest. "You are going against me on something I am adamant about, hence we are fighting. Therefore, as is my right, you sleep on the couch."

"Rin," he growled again, stalking up to her. "No matter what you do or say, Sakura is not serving that detention with Kazuki."

"So you say now." Rin said with a nonchalant shrug before turning back to her task at hand. "Too bad too. I wanted your opinion on a few new items I bought."

"New items?" he raised an eyebrow at her.

"Mm-hm." She nodded, smiling to herself. "Kagome, Sango, and I went shopping the other day after lunch. I found some…_lovely_ lingerie I thought you might like. I planned on wearing them Saturday. Oh, well," She shrugged again. "I suppose I could still return _most_ of them."

Now she was killing him. With a groan he braced his arms on both sides of her, caging her against the counter, as he dropped his head to rest between her shoulder blades. "Most? Rin, please don't tell me…"

"Well, I was hoping to give you a preview, but since you're on the couch tonight…" She trailed off with another shrug, ducking under his arm to move back to her cutting board.

"Rin…"

"It's sad too. They're all lacy and red, just like how you like them. Matching bar, too. The kind you like; opens in the front, more for show then practicality…oh, and it shows off that tattoo perfectly. But, now they'll just go to waste."

Before she could say anything else, he snagged her waist, pulling her flush against him and caging her against the counter again. His lips smashed onto hers, demanding and consuming, leaving Rin helpless under his onslaught. His large hands gripped her butt and lifted her onto the counter, his body settling between her legs. Only when their lungs burned did he pull back, resting his forehead against hers.

"You, my dear wife, are not playing fair." He panted.

Rin laughed softly, patting his cheek. "I learned everything from you, dear husband."

Sadly, she did learn all her tricks from him and he knew she would follow through with her threats. What was he to do? He was too hard to think clearly and the slight rocking of her hips was not helping.

"Oh, come now, Maru, don't you think you could let me win this one?" She pouted again before nibbling on his ear lobe. "Just once?" She nipped his jaw, causing him to moan. Smirking against his skin she took hold of his hand and led it up under her shirt, to the front of her bra where he could feel the front clasp and the lace. "It'll be worth your while. Preview and all."

He groaned and claimed her mouth again in another demanding kiss. The moment he removed his hand from under her shirt and gripped her butt again, she knew he gave in. When he lifted her from the counter and headed from the kitchen she couldn't help but laugh. As she laughed, Sesshomaru had a fleeting thought; how did she always win?

Sesshomaru grumbled as he pulled up to the school's gates. Still, even three days later, he couldn't figure out how he'd lost this argument. Sure, his wife used sex to convince him, but was he that ruled by his desires that he would allow his daughter to spend the Saturday practically alone with a fifteen year old boy? Apparently so.

"Alright, you got everything?" Rin asked as she turned to look back at the silver haired girl.

"Yes, mom." Sakura sighed, hitching the bag higher on her shoulder.

"Good, Sango will be here around three. Call if she doesn't show up by three thirty."

Sakura raised an eyebrow at her mother then looked to her father and back again before rolling her eyes. "Yeah, I'll do that." There was a small smirk on her mouth as she opened her door.

"Sakura," Sesshomaru called before she slid from the car. The girl paused and looked back at him. Gold met gold in an unrelenting gaze. "Be careful."

She blinked at him in confusion for a moment before blushing and looking away from him. Before she left the car she responded, "You too."

There was no hiding the shocked look on Sesshomaru's face as his daughter shut the door and headed into the school. Rin stifled her laughter behind her hand and patted her husband's shoulder.

"Come on, Maru, let's go." She chuckled as he grumbled, pulling away from the school. "After all, I owe you a show."

This time it was his turn to grin. If the show was anything close to the preview he had the other day…he was _defiantly _going to enjoy loosing this argument.

_AN: Soooo...what'cha think? A little insight into married life with a teenage daughter. And, for those of you who have read my very long one-shot-turned-two-shot, yes, their daughter has the same name. Fair warning, when ever I put children into these stories they will always be Sakura and Taisho. Reason being: those are the names I gave their kids for my _**Inuyasha**_ 'continuation.' Also, for those who voted in the last chapter of _Taken From You**_ I am working on those stories! Please read my profile if you are curious for more info. Thanks!_****  
**


	6. Chapter 6

_**AN: Hello my lovelies! This is just a fair warning: ANOTHER SAD ONE SHOT. I have no idea where this came from but when I started typing I couldn't stop. Been debating on whether I should post it or not for a while now. Anyways, hope you all like it and enjoy.**_

**New Start**

He stared up at the arrival's board, ignoring the crowd around him as he searched for the flight. It was still too hard to believe he was doing this and what had lead him to be standing in the airport without the intent to leave the country. Everything within the past four days seemed to be unreal. None of this could be happening.

Suddenly his phone rang. Without thought he pulled it from his pocket.

"Sesshomaru." He answered automatically as he began to walk towards the appropriate gate.

"Hey," came the tentative response, the voice male and extremely familiar. "You at the airport?"

"Of course. What do you want, Inuyasha?"

"Just checking on you and seeing if she arrived yet."

"Not yet. The flight seems to have just landed. I'm heading to the gate now." He felt his heart skip then squeeze painfully as he walked. There was no hiding the pain in his voice.

"Don't worry, bro." Inuyasha tried to comfort him, understanding what the older man was going through. "You've got nothing to worry about."

That angered Sesshomaru. "We'll see. The first thing I'm having done is a that damned test."

"Trust me, when you see her, you'll change your mind." He could hear the smirk in Inuyasha's voice then the sincerity that filled his next statement. "We're all here for you when you get back."

With that a soft click signaled the end of the conversation. Sesshomaru sighed as he returned his phone to his pocket. Memories from five years ago replayed in his mind. The largest and most painful being the last time he'd seen the woman he loved.

"_Don't look at me like that, Maru." Rin giggled, cupping his cheek. "It's not forever."_

"_But it feels like forever." He sighed, holding her hand in place."Stay, please. Marry me?"_

_Rin's brown eyes softened even more as sadness filled them. She looped both arms around his neck and held him close. "I can't, Sesshomaru, not right now. We both have our dreams, our goals. I love you with all my heart, you know that."_

"_Then why are you leaving me?" He looked so lost as he stared down at her._

"_Because we're too young for this. But, how about we make a deal?" She smiled at him, nuzzling her nose against his._

"_What deal?"_

"_Five years." She stepped out of his hold, fixing him with a serious gaze. "We've spent most of our lives together, it's time we spent a few years apart. Five years apart, to finish our schooling and discover ourselves." She placed her finger over his lips to stop his rejection of her idea. "And within that time we _both_ experiment."_

"_Rin…"_

"_And, after five years, if this feeling between us is still there _then_ we know it's meant to be." There was a slight glint in her eyes that told him she didn't fully plan on following her plan but she was determined to go._

"_How will I know if you move on if you tell me to stay away?" He finally asked, not wanting to give in but knowing it was a losing battle._

_Rin bit her lip and reached into her purse. Revealing the small stuffed dog he'd given her along with the practical diamond ring. "This will be how you know. If I find someone else, I'll send this back to you."_

_He looked at the dog for a long moment before shaking his head and pulling out the small box from his pocket. "No, if you truly find someone you love more than me and intend to marry him, then you'll send this back to me." With that he opened the box and revealed the same diamond ring she'd refused a few weeks ago. This time the ring was on a gold chain. After placing it around her neck he offered her his own smile. "If I get that ring back then I will know that you have moved on."_

_Rin looked at the ring, wanting to protest but decided against it. Eventually she nodded, tears forming in her eyes. The next moment she jumped on him, hugging him tightly as she kissed him passionately. The kiss was long and heated, causing by-passers to giggle at the couple. Only the announcement of Rin's departure separated them._

"_I have to go, Maru." She whispered against his lips before he kissed her again, not wanting to let her go._

"_Please, Rin, stay with me. I'll give you everything you want, just stay with me." He was not above begging at this moment. He wanted the woman he loved to stay in his life._

"_I can't, Sesshomaru." Tears were leaking from her eyes now. She gave him one last, long, heartfelt kiss before stepping out of his arms. Slowly she began to back away from him. "I love you but I have to go."_

"_Wait!" He quickly grabbed her arm to halt her movement. "If I can't see you can I still call and e-mail you?"_

_She bit her lip, thinking about his request. "We'll see." With that she gave him another quick kiss and hurried away from him. At the gate entrance she turned back to look at him one last time. She gave him a bright smile, despite the tears flowing down her cheeks. Once again she bit her lip before waving at him. "Five years, Sesshomaru!" That was the last thing she said before she disappeared into the gate then onto the plane._

_He watched from the window until he couldn't see the aircraft anymore and the woman he'd loved most of his life faded into the clouds._

After that day they kept in touch regularly by e-mail for three months with two phone calls thrown in between. Then…nothing. It was like she just disappeared. No matter how hard he tried to get a hold of her nothing worked. For the past five years he'd heard no word from her and practically gave up on her return. The only hope he had was that he never received the ring.

At least…until he'd received that dreadful phone call.

"Sesshomaru Takashi?" A female voice called from his left, drawing him out of his painful memories. He turned to see a middle aged woman dressed in a dark grey suit. Her light blonde hair was straight and reached to her chin. She was all-in-all professional, even her make-up was very toned down.

"Yes." He answered, unable to look anywhere but at the woman's sad green eyes. The unusual emotions of fear and sadness returned when he saw the woman offer a sad smile, her eyes softening more.

"We spoke on the phone. I'm Jessie Grayson, Miss Yamada's lawyer." She offered her hand which he took in a gentle grip, surprised that he wasn't shaking. Seemingly as if she sensed his inner turmoil, Jessie dropped her hand to her side and brought her other forward, drawing his attention to the reason for this meeting.

The breath froze in his lungs as his eyes widened. Inuyasha had been right.

The little girl, no older than five, holding onto Jessie's hand was beautiful…and no doubt his. She had his same silver hair pulled up into pigtails on each side of her head. Her yellow eyes mirrored his own amber perfectly, just like the rests of his family's. She even had his slightly pointed ears and pale skin. Then there were the traits from her mother; her stubborn looking chin, petite nose, and large eyes. Yes, there was no way he could deny who she was.

She _was_ his child. His…and Rin's.

Swallowing the sudden lump in his throat he knelt in front of the young girl, still amazed by her appearance. How could he not have known? The girl shrunk back a little, leaning closer to the woman she still clung to. Her other arm lifted up, helping to hide her face slightly behind a white stuffed animal. It took him only a second to recognize the toy. It was a white dog…the same one, given by the marks on its face, that he'd given to Rin when he'd asked her to marry him.

"Hello," he finally spoke, as softly as he could. This only caused her to look away and bury her face in the lawyer's pant leg. Unsure what to do he looked up at the woman.

She shrugged, putting her hand on the girl's back. "Come on, there's no need to be shy."

The girl peaked out at Sesshomaru, her eyes shooting to his hair then his eyes. He offered a small smile that he hopped would calm her. After a moment she spoke in a very soft voice. "Hi."

"My name is Sesshomaru. What's yours?" He asked, trying to coax her into opening up.

"Sakura." She responded, eyes shooting to his hair again. "I know you."

That surprised him. "You know me?"

Sakura nodded and pulled away from the lawyer a bit. "I've seen your picture. Mommy has your picture."

"Sh-she does?"

The girl nodded and reached out, touching his silver hair. "You have my hair. And my eyes."

He looked back up at Jessie with a silent question to which she shook her head. "It was part of her request that you tell her." She explained.

That caused him to smile again. That was so like Rin, to make him do something so unlike him. He turned back to the girl who had released his hair and was now hugging her stuffed dog to her chest, her large eyes staring at him with curiosity.

"Sakura," he tried her name, finding that he like it. "What did your mommy tell you about me?"

"That she hoped I would meet you." She shrugged as she answered.

"I see. Sakura, what did your mommy tell you about your daddy?"

A look of sadness covered her face as she hugged the dog closer. "Mommy always said that daddy was a good man, who she loved more than anything."

"Did she tell you who he was?" He asked, his heart clinching at her words.

She shook her head. "No, mommy always said that I would meet my daddy some day. She would say that since I found the things he gave her I would find him too."

He smiled again, believing that Rin would say such a thing. "That dog is very pretty. Did your mommy give it to you?"

"Yep, she said daddy gave it to her so she gave it to me." Sakura nuzzled her nose into the dog, looking at him from over its head. "She said that I should have something from him too."

"From him too?" He repeated with a raised eyebrow.

Again the girl nodded then pulled on the chain around her neck until she produced the diamond ring on the other end. "Mommy always wore it. She said it was her connection to my daddy."

Sesshomaru stared at the sparkling ring in shock. With a slightly shaky hand he touched the ring. Rin had not only kept the ring but had worn it, according to the little girl, all the time.

"Mr. Sesshomaru," Sakura's voice snapped him from his shock. Her eyes somehow seemed bigger as she continued to watch him from over the stuffed dog's head. "How do you know my mommy?"

"I…" he shot the lawyer a quick look, taking her nod as encouragement before he answered. "May I see your dog?" She nodded and held out the toy. He took it, looking it over and remembering the day he gave it to Rin. His eyes shot to the ring now resting against Sakura's blue cotton covered chest before looking back up at her golden eyes and continuing. "I loved your mommy very much, Sakura. I wanted to marry her."

"What happened?" The girl cocked her head to the side slightly.

"I gave her this toy and that ring when I asked her to marry me." He smiled fondly as he returned the toy to the surprised girl. "But your mommy wasn't ready to get married. She left to finish her dreams."

"You gave my mommy this dog and ring?" Sakura gasped, her eyes widened further. "But…mommy said my daddy gave them to her." She gasped again and looked up at the lawyer still standing by her. "Does that mean he's my daddy? Is that why we came here?"

Jessie nodded. "Yes, sweetie, he's your dad."

Sakura turned back to Sesshomaru, tears shimmering in her eyes. "You're my daddy?"

He could only nod.

"Why didn't you come see me?" She sniffed, trying to hold back her tears.

"Because I didn't know about you." He put his hand on her tiny ones as she squeezed the dog tighter. "Your mommy left me before she knew she was pregnant with you. Your mother asked me for five years apart so we could work on our lives and I foolishly gave it her. She never contacted me after the first three months. I never knew about you until the accident. Sakura, you have to know that, had I known, nothing would have stopped me from finding you or your mother." His hands had moved to her shoulders as her tears began to fall.

"Why?" She sniffed.

"Because, I never stopped loving your mother." He felt his heart tear further and he did the only thing he could think of, he pulled the crying girl into his arms in a long awaited hug. "I have always loved her and always will. And having you here with me just proves that she felt the same way."

"I miss my mommy." Sakura cried, her arms wrapping around his neck.

"I know, I miss her too." He tightened his hold for a moment before pulling back to look into her eyes. "I promise you, Sakura, now that I know of you and have you here, I will not let you go and I will not leave you. I will do my best to be the father you deserve."

Sakura sniffed loudly and wiped at her eyes with her sleeve as she nodded. Sesshomaru gave another smile before pulling her into another hug, uncaring of the people around them or of what was going to appear in the papers in the morning. All that mattered to him now was the last connection to the love of his life he was currently holding.

A distant thought occurred to him then. Despite the lack of contact and the car accident that took his precious Rin's life, she somehow managed to keep her promise. Even though she wasn't there a big part of her was, and it was the part that proved her love for him and gave him the undeniable truth that, had she returned like planed, they would have spent the rest of their lives together. Never, though, had he'd imagined things turning out like this, but he swore, then and there, that he would make Rin proud and raise their daughter right. This was a chance at a new start for them both.

_**AN: Soooo...was it worth it? Just so you all know, I**_**LOVE_ Rin and hate when she actually dies. (Sessy too) Let's hope my mind stays happy for quite a while so I don't have anymore dead characters. Oh, and another thing: Currently working on two request (hope to have them posted soon) and wanted you opinion. What do y'all think about a few classic fairy tale one shots involving this lovely couple?_**


	7. Chapter 7

_**AN: So, here's another one. This one being request from **_RiceBallMaker94_**! Hope you all enjoy it!**_

**Gratitued**

Rin audibly swallowed at the view before her. Desperately she tried to tear her eyes away from the amazing view she never would have imagined was possible. How, in all the Gods' names, did he manage to look so damn _hot_? He was the biggest geek in school with long hair and thick framed glasses he wore part of the time, the nerd with the top grades who avoided _any_ type of physical activity. Well, actually, that wasn't the truth and she knew it. She knew he was a great athlete, probably better than half the varsity players on all the teams, so it shouldn't surprise her that he looked the way he did. But still…_why did he have to show off in front of her!_

Swallowing again she managed to look away from the God-like teen standing a few feet away, rubbing a towel through his silver hair, causing his biceps to bunch with each movement. Her brown eyes focused on the paper before her, not really seeing the equations she was supposed to be working on, instead her mind focused on how she was placed in this situation.

_Three Weeks Earlier_

_Her forehead smacked onto the lunch room table as a deep groan escaped her throat. This could not be happening._

"_Ah, come on Rin, it can't be that bad." Kagome tried to reassure her friend._

"_Wanna bet?" Rin groaned, not lifting her head as she raised her hand and the paper clutched in it. The other dark-haired teenager took the paper and gasped when she read the bright red number circled on the top corner. Rin lifted her head slightly at the sound. "Told you."_

"_A 34, wow, you weren't kidding." Kagome grimaced as she handed the paper back. "I thought you spent all weekend studying, what happened?"_

"_I was studying!" Rin defended, crumpling the paper in her fist. "But then Keade had to have help with her shopping. That took hours alone! Then, when I got a chance to study again, Ayame had to have her little break-down and text me constantly." She shot the red-head a slight glare._

"_I already apologized, like, a hundred times. And you have to admit it was a big issue." Ayame shrugged as she sipped at her shake._

"_It wouldn't have been if you had been more careful!" Rin hissed, throwing her balled up paper at her friend. Ayame ducked, causing the white ball to wiz past her and hit the person walking behind her, falling into his book. Rin paid no attention to the boy, instead focusing her eyes on the laughing red-head._

"_Damn," the sudden chuckle caught her attention as someone stepped up to her. "And I thought you were average, Rin. Guess you just proved me wrong." A pale male hand placed a wrinkled paper on the table. "A 34, you should be so proud."_

_Rin growled as she narrowed her eyes at the boy. "Oh, shut up, Sesshomaru." She snatched up the paper, still glaring at him. "We all can't be prodigal geniuses, oh brilliant one."_

"_No," Sesshomaru chuckled, pushing his thick rimmed glasses up his nose as his golden gaze flashed amusingly at her. "But most could at least get a 70 on a simple math test. It's amazing how you are still able to wear that uniform." He nodded to indicate her green and white cheerleading uniform she, and the other girls at the table, was wearing._

"_Ooo, go away, smart-ass!" Rin snapped, hunching in her chair with her arms crossed over her chest as she refused to look at him._

_Sesshomaru chuckled again and patted her head before walking away, returning to his reading. Rin watched him from the corner of her eye, admiring the gentle swishing of his silver hair with each step he took. She huffed again and turned back to her friends._

"_He just gets on my nerves sometimes." She grumbled._

"_But he has a point, Rin." Sango pointed out, popping a fry into her mouth. "With that grade your class grade will drop a lot, putting you on the border line of a failing grade."_

"_And you know how Mrs. Midoriko is about the cheer team keeping their grades up." Kagome added._

"_I know, I know." Rin groaned again._

"_Seriously, Rin, what's up? You used to be alright in math." Ayame questioned._

"_Simple math, with numbers only, I can handle. It's all the letters and extra symbols I can't take. I just can't seem to understand the stupid equations." She dropped her head onto the table again. "No matter how hard I study I just can't understand them!"_

"_Well, you could do what Inuyasha does." Kagome offered with a shrug._

"_Pick a fight with my teacher?"_

"_No," the other couldn't help put chuckle. "Get a tutor. Inuyasha needed one in history and math or else he was going to be kicked off the football team. If you want, you can study with us."_

"_Yeah, right. Kags, you are also his girlfriend." Rin pointed out. "And, while his grades have improved, I really don't want to be there during one of your 'study' sessions."_

_Kagome blushed a deep red while Ayame and Sango laughed. Rin smiled at them as her friend's suggestion fully sank in. _'I should get help. If I can't get my grade up then I'll be kicked off the squad. But who could and would be willing to help me?'_ A second later the answer to her question popped into her mind, causing her to gasp and jump to her feet._

"_I've got it!" She exclaimed before running from the lunch room, leaving her friends stunned by her action. She tore through the school's building towards the one place she knew her savior was. Just as she rounded a corner of the building, heading for the outdoor break area, she caught a flash of silver. Smiling brightly she picked up her speed._

"_Sesshomaru!" She called and, just as he turned, she jumped on him._

_His eyes widened a moment before she hit him, sending them both to the ground. He grunted as his back hit the grass softened ground and she landed on top of him. It took him a minute to catch his breath before he blinked up at the girl on his chest. Rin moaned softly as she sat up, regretting her action before remembering why she'd done it. Shifting slightly she straddled his waist and beamed down at him._

"_Is there any reason why you suddenly felt the need to tackle me?" Sesshomaru raised an eyebrow at her, to curious as to the reason behind the sudden fall._

"_I need you!" Her smile only grew while his eyes widened._

"_W-what?"_

"_I need your help!" She rephrased, suddenly realizing what she'd said…and where she was sitting. Quickly she rolled off him, allowing him to sit up._

"_My help? With what?" He asked, leaning up on his elbow._

"_Math. I want you to tutor me."_

_Once again he raised an eyebrow at her. "You want me to tutor you?"_

_She nodded her head vigorously. "Yep, what do you say?"_

"_Why should I?" He said after a moment, slowly rising to his feet and brushing off his pants. "I have a lot of work to do."_

"_Come on Sesshomaru." Rin begged, scrambling to her feet as he began to walk away. "I need your help. If I can't get my grade up by the next test I'll be kicked off the squad."_

"_And that affects me how?"_

_Rin pouted at him, confused by his cold behavior. They had been friends since preschool. Sure they weren't as close since entering High School; Rin taking the path of cheerleader and popularity while Sesshomaru choose the path of geeky bookworm and loner. But that didn't mean they stopped being friends, right?_

"_Please Maru." She spoke in a desperate voice. "It's our senior year, I have to pass this class. I just need help understanding the equations. Couldn't you find the time to help me at least until the next test? That's all I need. I'll do anything. Please!"_

_Sesshomaru stopped to look back at the pleading girl. He wanted to say no, to tell her to find someone else, but…a larger part of him, the part that was still in love with his best friend, wouldn't let him. She needed his help and what right did he have to refuse it. After all she was there for him all those times he needed someone. Finally his internal conflict settled and his shoulders dropped with a heavy sigh at the desperate pleading brown eyes staring at him._

"_Fine." He sighed. "I'll help you, but only until your grade improves."_

"_You will?" She asked in shock before pouncing on him again, nearly knocking them over. "Oh, thank you, Maru! Thank you!" She hugged him tightly as she bounced._

"_Yeah, yeah." He grumbled, pealing her off him. "I'm helping you, but it's on my terms."_

"_Alright." She nodded, still smiling brightly. "Just not during practice."_

"_We can work around that. We'll start tomorrow after your practice. My house." He said without any room for argument, not that she would have argued anyways. "Do you still remember where it is?"_

"_Of course. It's not like I could forget." She chuckled and held out her hand. "So, we have a deal?"_

_He looked at her hand for a moment before clapping his larger one around it. "Yeah, we have a deal."_

That had been three weeks ago and nearly every day she'd been over to his house, seated either on his bed or at his desk, while he helped her understand the annoying calculus problems. But each of those days had been nothing like this. Each time he'd been completely dressed in sweatpants and a large t-shirt with his hair pulled into a ponytail and his glasses firmly on his face. Each time he looked like the geeky, bookworm she was used to. Okay, once she'd arrived early and caught him in his workout cloths, drenched in sweat and no glasses. And while, she could easily admit, he looked _hot_ she had expected it.

This, however, she was not!

Today she didn't have practice so they decided to walk to his place together, something they had done a few times. Except, today the weather decided to change on them, sending a down pour on them halfway there. They had been soaked by the time they made it through the front door. Since her clothes were soaked he'd given her an old t-shirt that was more like a dress on her (given that he was much taller than her and his pants would just fall off her much smaller frame). He'd allowed her to change and dry off in his bathroom. Once she was finished she'd opened the door without thought, talking happily, only to freeze when she saw him removing his shirt.

Her eyes grew when she was given a full view of his six-pack. Never had she seen something so sexy before. And never had she'd imagined it would be in the form of her oldest friend. Seeing him shirtless with dripping wet hair clinging to his body, water trailing slowly down his amazing chest and abs to dip beneath the sweatpants he wore sparked something in her body she was not exactly familiar with. When did he become so sexy?

Now, she sat in the center of his bed trying desperately not to look up at him, given that he hadn't put on a shirt yet.

"You alright?" The sudden sound of his voice caused her to jump. "You've been staring at that paper without moving for a bit."

"I was?" Her cheeks tinted slightly in embarrassment. "Sorry, I was just thinking."

"Hopefully about math." He flashed a smile before tossing his towel into the hamper and walking up to her. "That your homework?"

"Yeah." She tried her best to sound normal despite the presence of the half naked man next to her. "Um, I…I managed to work on some of them during Study Hall."

"Let me see." He took the paper and sat next to her, scanning the work she'd already done.

Rin stiffened the moment he sat next to her. She could feel the heat coming from him at his closeness. Trying to calm her sudden haywire nerves she took a deep breath, drawing in his pure masculine scent. It did nothing to help her.

"Looks like you're getting the hang of it. All of them are correct." He said, handing her the paper and standing again.

"Yeah, I'm really understanding the equations!" She said happily, glad to focus on something aside from his body. "I even get the new stuff. And it's all thanks to your tutoring."

He returned her smile with a small one of his own. "Good, then you'll be ready for your test tomorrow."

That had her smile dropping. That's right, her test was tomorrow and that meant their deal was at an end. After all, it was only until her next test and this was her next test. She should be happy, she had a good chance of getting a good grade and staying on the cheer squad, yet…she felt miserable. Her heart felt like a vice was wrapped around it, squeezing until she thought it was going to stop. Why was she feeling this?

'_Why do I suddenly feel like my heart is being squeezed?'_ She thought, looking down at the paper he'd handed back. _'It's not like I won't be seeing him anymore. There's still school…and the parties Inuyasha throws…and…'_ Her thoughts trailed off when she realized she was desperately coming up with reasons to see her _best friend_. _'This is stupid! He's my oldest friend, I don't need to come up reason to see him. God, I feel as if I'm acting like a love sick fan girl.'_

It took a moment for that thought to fully sink in and when it did she stiffened. Her brown eyes widened as she looked over at Sesshomaru who was now rummaging through his dresser. She had a clear view of his toned back and long silver hair, her fingers suddenly itching to dig into the silken tresses.

'_Oh…God…'_ She screamed silently. _'I…I can't believe it. I've…I've actually…fallen…in love…and with my best friend. How did this happen?'_

"Rin, you alright?" Sesshomaru waved his hand in front of her face, causing her to jump. "You look pale all of a sudden. What's up?"

"N-nothing." She stammered, jumping to her feet and away from him slightly. With shaky hands she stumbled to pick up her papers and book, her thoughts moving a hundred miles a minute at her revelation. "I-I have to go. I promised Kaede I'd make dinner tonight." She lied.

Sesshomaru raised an eyebrow at her, confused by her sudden withdraw. "I thought you wanted help studying for your test."

"I-It's alright. I'll…I'll just study at home." She glanced up at him, her cheeks heating a bit. "If I have a question I'll call you." She tried to smile at him before turning and trying to make her escape. That was until he grabbed her arm.

"Wait." He called as he gently grabbed her arm. "You really plan on walking home right now?"

"Y-yeah." She could feel her cheeks beginning to burn at his touch. "Why?"

"Well, for one, it's practically a hurricane out there." He pointed to his window to prove his point. Sure enough, it was now storming like crazy out there, lightning brightening the sky followed by loud booms of thunder.

How had she not noticed the storm?

"And two," he spoke again, drawing her attention back to him. "I'm not letting you go anywhere like that, even if it wasn't raining."

This time she knew her face was glowing from the heat she felt in her cheeks. Embarrassment was too mild of a word to describe what she was feeling. She'd almost walked out of his house…of his _room_, dressed in nothing but her undies and his shirt. A squeak escaped her as her hands instantly went to the hymn of his borrowed shirt and pulled it down.

"Oh, my…" she breathed, falling onto his desk chair. "I can't believe I almost went out like this."

"Might as well get comfy, Rin." He chuckled as another flash of lightning caught his eye. "There's no way you're going to get home tonight."

'_WHAT!'_ She screamed silently, back stiffening as she stared out the window. Rain pelted the glass of the window as lighting flashed across the sky, nearly blinding her. A loud crack of thunder followed, causing her to jump slightly. _'Oh, why is this happening to me?'_ With a loud groan she let her head drop to his desk. _'All I wanted was to pass my damned math class. And, maybe, reconnect better with my old friend.'_

Sesshomaru watched silently as Rin went on her mental rant. He sighed when her fingers tugged on her hair, desperately wishing it was his fingers instead of hers. It took a lot of self control to not walk up to her, toss her on his bed, and have his way with her like he'd often dreamed. Of course, that would never happen! For one, he cared for her too much and valued her friendship, despite the slight distance between them. And second…he was _way_ too inexperienced at 'having his way' with a woman.

Hell, he'd never even been on a date, how did he expect to please Rin, who'd had a few boyfriends already? Not that he would even think she was slutty or anything, but she must have some experience in…that matter.

Rin groaned again after a boom of thunder, drawing him out of his own mental rant.

"Come on, Rin. It's not like you've never slept over before." He said, trying to cheer her up. She mumbled something into his desk that he just passed off as her grumbling. "Besides, this gives you a better chance to study without your siblings annoying you."

"True." She sighed, sitting up and turning to face him. "Guess I could be stuck some place a lot worse."

"Yeah," he rolled his eyes. "You could be stuck in a different mansion. One that _didn't_ have an indoor swimming pool. How would you survive the night?"

"Shut up, Maru." Rin tried to hide her smile but failed. However, her smile instantly faded when she winced at the sudden flash of lightning.

Remembering her old fear of storms, Sesshomaru remembered what would make her feel better. "What do you say we go eat? It's getting late and I'm sure Izayoi made brownies today."

Rin raised an eyebrow at his suggestion. "Brownies? Why, Maru, are suggesting we have _dessert _for dinner?"

"Of course not, I was merely pointing out what we could snack on while we watch one of those ridiculous Disney movies you enjoy so much _after_ diner. I think there's some leftover fish from yesterday." He grinned at the sudden light in her eyes.

"Brownies, Disney movies, _and_ Izayoi's fish fillet, you know me far too well, my old friend." She giggled, jumping up from the chair.

"As I should. Now, would you like to eat while we work on our homework and study?" He held out his hand with a slight bow.

"I would love to." She giggled again, grabbing her backpack before taking his hand and letting him lead her to the kitchen.

Rin shifted anxiously from foot to foot as the teacher before her continued to go over the answers on the paper. Her teeth made a quick appearance to bite into her lower lips as the older woman reached the final problem. The final problem that Rin swore she knew. After all, it had been similar to the last thing Sesshomaru had helped her understand last night. That realization caused her mind to drift _to_ last night.

After dinner they took a break from studying to watch _Cinderella_, which they only got about half way through before they ended up in a pillow fight, caused by Sesshomaru's constant mocking. It proved to be a good distraction from the storm, helping her fall asleep easily in the guest room across from his. Until there was that loud crack of thunder that had her jumping from her bed and running into Sesshomaru's without thinking.

At first he'd tried to send her back to the guest room but gave up when she refused to let go of him. For a moment he cursed her irrational fear of thunder before eventually falling back asleep, his arm wrapped protectively around her. Rin had fallen asleep awhile later, head resting on his chest as she listened to his heartbeat. Sure she'd done it many times as a kid when she'd spent the night, but this time she couldn't help but feel a sense of rightness. Waking up had been a little weird but there hadn't been that horrible awkwardness she'd expected.

"Well, Miss Rin." The teacher finally spoke, drawing the young woman from her thoughts. The older woman straightened in her chair and offered a kind smile, handing over the paper. "It's not a perfect but congrats, you've passed."

Rin took the paper, eyes widening at the red 93 circled at the top. She'd passed! That meant she was going to be able to stay on the squad! "Thank you!"

"Hey, you earned that grade. Just keep it up." The woman nodded.

"I will." Rin promised before running out of the classroom, intent on telling her friends the good news. And the first to know was going to be her oldest. She was so excited that she ran all the way to his house, impatiently ringing the doorbell and knocking on the door.

Sesshomaru opened the door only to come face to face with the graded paper.

"I passed!" Rin exclaimed, bouncing slightly.

"I see that. Congrats." He offered a smile, stepping aside to allow her to enter.

"It's all thanks to you. If you hadn't agreed to help me I never would have passed." She continued to beam up at him as she glomped him.

"You were an adequate student." He laughed, hugging her back for a moment. "I'd say I lived up to my end of the agreement quite well. Let's celebrate." His hand snagged hers and started to pull her towards the kitchen.

But his words zapped away all of her excitement. Their deal was done, he'd promised to help until her next test and that had been her next test. There was no reason for her to come over anymore, no reason for them to be together anymore. No! She didn't want that, she wanted to be near him. Her feet reacted to the panic she suddenly felt and seemed to stick to the tiled floor.

"Sesshomaru," she called softly, causing him to look back at her, eyebrow raised. Swallowing her nerves she stepped closer, placing her hand on his chest. "Thank you for everything." She shot up onto her toes and kissed him.

To say Sesshomaru was shocked was an understatement. He was frozen the moment Rin's soft lips touched his. This had to be a dream! There was no way _Rin_ was kissing _him_. But that thought went _poof_ when she pressed a little harder against him and her tongue passed across his lower lip. He couldn't stop from moaning any more then he could've stopped his arms from wrapping around her or his mouth from returning her kiss. Not that he wanted to, he was in heaven after all.

Rin gave her own soft moan when he began to return her kiss. Her head was beginning to spin at the masculine taste that was pure Sesshomaru and she loved it! Wanting more she wrapped her arms around his neck to pull him closer and tilted her head, deepening the kiss even more. She was amused at how clumsily he began to return her kiss. His hands dug into her hips while his lips were slightly rough on her, his teeth scrapping her upper lip gently.

Eventually, when both desperately needed air, she pulled back slightly and looked up at his face. He was blushing a bright pink as his hooded amber eyes stared down at hers. There was no denying he enjoyed the kiss but she could easily read the confusion and hesitation mixed with the desire brightening his gaze. Not wanting to risk him running off she struck again, this time coaxing him into the right movements, teaching him how to properly kiss.

Sesshomaru was the one to pull back this time when he needed air. Dumbly he blinked down at her, extremely confused by her sudden actions. "Rin," he had to pause to clear his suddenly hoarse voice. "What are you doing?"

"Showing my thanks." She gave him her best sexy smirk, leaning into him again. "And don't tell me you didn't enjoy it." Before he could respond her lips were on his once again, claiming and teaching. And he was helpless to fight against her, forced to follow her lead like the love sick puppy he was.

Rin grew bolder with this kiss, sending her tongue out to get a better taste of the young man she was pressed against. Gods, he tasted so good. Her tongue met his in the warm shelter of his mouth and she began to lead the muscle into following and dueling her own. It took only a moment before Sesshomaru became confident enough to become a bit independent and seek out the taste of her mouth. The kiss was quickly becoming too intense.

With a deep moan of pleasure Rin slowly removed her mouth from his, nipping his lower lip as she went. They stared at each other for a few seconds, trying to catch their breath, Sesshomaru too shocked to do anything else and Rin trying to gather her nerves for what she wanted to do next. Offering a small smile she took his hand and began to lead him away from the kitchen and up to the stairs. Still stunned by the strange behavior of his childhood friend, Sesshomaru allowed Rin to lead him up the stairs and down the hall.

This was it, there was no going back. The closer they got to her destination the harder her heart pounded with anticipation. Blood pounded in her ears so loudly she thought she was going to go deaf. At least until she heard the faint but frantic beating of another heart. Apparently Sesshomaru was as nervous as she was, or at least he became that way when she reached for the knob to his door.

"Rin…" his voice was barely audible and filled with confusion and nervousness. The hand she was holding began to shake slightly as the door opened.

She didn't respond to the unasked question, instead she gave a gentle tug on his arm, pulling him into the dark room and shut the door behind him. Once they were safely locked inside she grew slightly bolder and kissed him again. A smile tugged at her lips when she felt him moan, willing opening his mouth to allow her to further teach him. A task she gladly accepted. As she preoccupied his mind by showing him how to kiss, she slowly pushed him back towards the bed.

The edge of the bed suddenly came in contact with the back of his knees, causing him to lose his balance then, with a slight push from Rin, he fell onto the soft mattress. Wide eyes stared up at the beauty smiling down at him. He watched as she lifted her skirt a little and climbed on top of him, straddling his hips. On instinct his hands went to rest on her hips, gripping them as if to ground himself.

"Wh…what are you doing, Rin?" He managed to ask, his voice rough. He couldn't think properly, not with his dreams coming true. He knew what she was doing but…why?

"I'm saying thank you." She answered, leaning down to nip at his chin, her fingers moving to work on the buttons of his shirt. "Do you want me to stop?"

A loud moan answered her when she ran her tongue up the column of his neck. She smirked against his smooth skin before nipping gently. Her fingers popped the first three buttons free with ease and without his knowing…until her mouth hit the bare pale skin of his chest. He moaned again, giving her the courage to go further. Moving faster she made quick work of the rest of his shirt, pulling back so she could look at that magnificent chest again.

"Perfect." She whispered, trailing her hand down the hard plains of his revealed chest.

"Rin…" he tried to speak again but found it very difficult when her hands began to roam. Her touch was light, almost hesitant, but caused a trail of fire in its wake. That fire instantly grew and pooled into his goin, making him even harder. "_Rin_."

She loved the sound of her name coming from his lips like that, it caused a shiver of pleasure to race down her spine. Again…she wanted to hear it again. Pushing his shirt open further she began her attack, kissing and nipping at his flesh. There was no way she was going to stop now.

She was going to kill him! He never would have imagined she'd cause such intense pleasure by just touching and kissing his chest. Whatever he was going to say was history now, he was putty in her hands. The only thing he was capable of doing was moaning and slightly bucking his hips. It didn't help when she lowered her mouth to his ear, nibbling on the lobe.

"Again, Maru." She whispered huskily in his ear, flicking the lobe with her tongue.

That name, _her_ name for him, combined with the desire filled voice nearly had him coming. "Rin." He moaned her name again, bucking his hips a little harder against her.

This time she gasped along with him. The sensation of the bulge in his pants rubbing against her panty covered core was almost too much. Rin pulled back again to look down into his bright golden eyes, panting slightly. They stared at each other for a moment before he reached up and pulled her down, claiming her mouth for his own. He led this time and she let him.

Sesshomaru didn't know what came over him but he didn't fight it. Desperately he claimed her mouth, his hands roughly yanking her flush against him. She moaned and melted into him, amazed at his sudden boldness. It did surprise her a little when he began to tug her shirt free from her skirt. To help him out she began to unbutton the top two buttons so that she could just whisk the article off. Her brown eyes focused on him as she dropped her shirt and bared her bra covered chest to his gaze. His golden gaze widened in astonishment.

"R-Rin," his voice cracked a little as he stared at her breasts before looking into her eyes.

"Shh," she hushed him by putting her fingers over his mouth. "No more talking." She leaned down again to claim his mouth, rocking her hips slightly against his hard member. When he broke the kiss to gasp she once again began to kiss and nip her way down his neck and chest. If she was going to get what she wanted she had to make his incredible brain shut down. And she knew how to do that.

Rin paused at his nipple, tweaking it slightly before nipping it hard enough to sting. He gasped and arched slightly before moaning when she licked the sting away. She toyed with one peak for a few moments before switching to the other, wanting to give it the same attention. By the way he was moaning and the grip on her waist she could tell her plan was working. Grinning she slipped her hand to the waistband of his pants and, glancing up at his pleasure filled face, she went for her prize.

The moment her fingers touched his member any and all thought ceased in his brain. It took everything he had to just remember to breathe. Then the torture started. She circled his member with her dainty hand, enjoying the feel of velvet over steel, and slowly began to pump while her mouth moved back to his neck.

"Oh, God…Rin." Sesshomaru groaned, his fingers digging almost painfully into her waist.

Rin moaned in response and pulled back to look back down at him, squeezing his cock a bit. He gasped and looked up at her, vision blurred slightly from the pleasure she was giving him. When she was sure she had his attention she used her free hand to unhook her bra, smirking when she felt his breathing freeze. She then took one of his hands from her waist to place it on one of her bare breasts, leading his fingers in the movements.

"Only fair that you get to play with me." She answered his silent question while continuing her ministration on his member.

For a long moment he didn't move, he just frowned up at her. Somehow his brain clicked back on and began fighting with the intense desire controlling him. He didn't know what had cause Rin to act like this but he knew there was no stopping her. Not like he really wanted to, either, if he was honest. The problem was that…he didn't know what to do. And that is what gave him pause.

"Rin, I…" he gulped and groaned when she teased the tip of his cock, his hand snagging her wrist to still her touching so he could think. "Are you sure?"

The smile she gave him was gentle and, dare he wish, loving. She released his hand and removed her hand from under his pants, lowering her upper body until she was pressed against him fully. Her fingers threaded through his loose silver hair as she rested her forehead against his.

"If I wasn't sure, I wouldn't be here." She whispered, kissing him again. "Now, stop thinking." Her teeth nipped his lip as she chuckled. She attempted to return to her previous task while attacking his neck only to suddenly find herself flat on her back. A surprised gasp escaped her as she blinked up at him, shocked. She didn't expect him to do anything.

"Show me." He whispered, golden eyes burning with desire and confusion. "Show me how to please you. You toyed with me and now it's my turn, just like you said."

Rin's eyes grew hooded at the slight purr in his voice that seemed to vibrate through her body. Without a word she took hold of his hand and returned it to her breast, squeezing her hand around his to show him how to touch her. "Do what you want to me."

Nodding at her words he slowly began to experiment. Gently he squeezed and rubbed the soft mound, amazed at the feel of it and sensation of her hardened nipple rubbing his palm. His eyes shot to hers as she arched slightly, releasing a moan when he tweaked the peak. That had his attention drawn completely to the tiny bead.

"Mouth," She gasped, her hand digging into his hair to push his head closer. "Use your mouth and tongue, Maru."

Complying with her request he took the peak into his mouth, flicking it with his tongue. Rin gasped louder and arched higher into his mouth. "More." It was more of a growl but he happily followed her command. As his mouth played with one of her nipples and breasts his hand paid attention to the other. The louder her moans became the more courage he got. When he switched sides, his free hand grew bolder and trailed down her bare stomach to the top of her skirt.

"Rin?" He questioned, pulling back to look up at her.

In response she used one hand to unfasten the button of her skirt and lifted her hips off the bed. Taking her cue he slowly pulled the skirt off her hips and down her long legs. It soon found its place among the other scattered articles of clothing, leaving the girl clad in only her underwear. His hand moved to hover nervously over her core, surprised by the heat coming from her secret area.

Rin smiled at the nervous look in his eyes and decided to help him. Taking his hand in hers she led it to her core, placing his palm flat against her panties. She moaned at the touch, arching slightly, before slowly moving his hand against her mound. This time Sesshomaru moaned, lowering his body closer to hers as he took over the rubbing. Just touching her gave him intense pleasure.

"God, Sesshomaru." Rin moaned, bucking against his hand as her hand found his head again. Roughly she pulled him down so she could claim his mouth.

Once more he felt his courage grow, allowing him to dip his hand beneath her underwear. The moment his bare palm touched her bare core both moaned loudly, breaking the kiss. Driven by instinct his long fingers found the slit between her nether lips, finding her dripping wet for him. He groaned , head dropping to the crook of her neck as she arched at his sudden touch.

"Maru…more…" she gasped, bucking her hips against his hand, seeking the pleasure he could give her.

In response he kissed her neck while his middle finger stroked her, finding her entrance. Gently he pushed his finger into her core, taking courage from her pleased moan. God, she was tight. Slowly he moved his finger, remembering what he had once read in one of his brother's perverted books. It didn't seem like it was enough though, so, while watching her reaction, he carefully added another finger.

She moaned louder, bucking harder. "Move…in, out." She groaned, her hands digging into his hair. He did as he was told, moving his fingers inside her while his mouth sought her breasts again. Rin was in paradise as Sesshomaru grew bolder with her body. She'd never experienced such pleasure and wasn't all that surprised that she was feeling it from her oldest friend.

Desperate to find her release and seek the greatest form of pleasure she removed one of her hands from his silken hair to assist his at her core. With a groan she began to rub the small bundle of nerves while he continued to pump his fingers and suck her breasts. When he gave a growl and removed her hand she tried to fight him, only to throw her head back in a silent scream as he added another finger to the ones pumping and used his thumb to take over what she'd been doing.

"Oh…God…M-Maru…" she panted, bucking wildly against him. "C-can't…hold on. Gonna…ah…gonna come."

He pulled back at her words, an urge to see her as he sent her to her euphoric high controlling him. Adding slightly more pressure to her clit as he rubbed and wiggling his fingers just a bit granted him that sight. He watched with wonder as the girl beneath him bowed off the bed, into his body, releasing a cry of pleasure as her inner walls clamped around his fingers. Warm liquid rushed over his digits and he felt himself nearly release inside his pants. The image and the feel of her coming was so erotic, intensified only by the knowledge that he'd caused it.

When the last waves of her release faded, Rin fell back to the bed and panted. Never had her release been so powerful…and never had it been so empty. One look at the awed boy staring down at her and she knew why her release wasn't very fulfilling. She watched, moaning weakly, as he removed his fingers from inside her and brought the drenched digits to his mouth. Instant arousal hit her again as he tentatively licked at the fluid then greedily cleaned his fingers.

"You taste delicious, Rin." He murmured softly, a slight blush staining his cheeks.

She couldn't take it anymore! Shooting up, she grabbed his head and kissed him roughly, pulling him back down so that they were once again pressed flush against each other. Her tongue desperately sought his, enjoying the taste of herself mixed with him. As they fought for dominance in the kiss, her hands impatiently pushed at his pants.

"Rin," he groaned when he felt the cloth slide against his sensitive skin.

"Need you." She moaned against his mouth, rocking against him hungrily. "I need you so bad."

Nodding he assisted in removing his pants while keeping contact with her lips. Once his clothing was tossed aside he went for the last thing separating them…her panties. But when he was about to gently slide them off, her petite hand encircled his pulsing member. All thought of delicate origin evaporated and he yanked roughly at the material, ripping them from her body. Rin gasped at the slight sting of her underwear being ripped off her but couldn't have cared less. She needed him inside her…now!

He settled back over her, chest to chest and thigh to thigh, but kept his manhood away from his ultimate goal. Finally breaking the kiss he pulled back to look down at her, a single thought surviving the lust taking over his brain.

"Rin, I…I don't have a…a condom." He groaned as she began stroking him again.

"Don't care." She replied, raising her head to nip at the underside of his jaw. "On the pill."

"You…God…you sure?" He couldn't last much longer.

"Yes!" The word came out as a hiss against his ear and it was all he needed.

Sesshomaru let her line his member up against her entrance and, while staring down into her brown eyes, he thrust home into her. In one stroke he buried himself to the hilt in her scorching heat, breaking his virginal status…and, to his utter surprise, hers. Rin cried out in pleasure/pain as he filled her, arching in his hold. He froze at the sound, unable to process what he'd just done and what it had meant.

"Rin?" He blinked at her, slowly pulling his hips back to remove himself from her and end her pain.

"No!" She hissed, her hands grabbing his butt and pushing him back inside. Both moaned at the friction the action caused. "Don't you dare end this." There was no denying her demand, especially when she carefully began rocking her hips against his.

It took all his strength not to thrust against her as she moved to lessen the pain of his intrusion. Her nails scratched lightly at the skin of his butt before moving up his back to rest at his shoulder blades. He had to squeeze his eyes shut to better focus the last of his will power. That was…until she nipped the crook of his neck and whispered the one word that shattered his control. "Maru."

Everything was gone at that point, nothing was stopping him from withdrawing from her just enough so that the head of his member was left uniting them and then thrusting his hips forward, sheathing himself once again within her. Her cry that time was one of pure bliss and encouraged him to do it again and again and again.

Rin's nails dug into his shoulders as he thrust into her, steadily increasing his speed and intensity. The pain from her perfect nails added to the jolts of pleasure flowing through his body until there was nothing else he could feel aside from the pleasure of making love to her. Wanting more contact and allowing his instincts complete control, Sesshomaru dropped his head to Rin's exposed throat and began to kiss and nip at her flesh, moving downward to her breasts.

To say she was in pure bliss was not even close to the truth. Rin had shot far past bliss and directly into her own personal heaven the moment he began to move. And when his mouth found her breasts…was there a greater place than heaven? She didn't know but, if there was, she had defiantly found it. Seeking even more of what Sesshomaru gave her, Rin began to move with him, sloppily at first before her hips found the rhythm his had set.

It was all becoming too much!

Her moans grew louder and louder with each thrust and suck he made, his name falling like a chant from her swollen lips. Soon his voice, chanting her name, mixed with her voice and the sound of their bodies moving together. Pleasure was building to the point of exploding, just out of reach and he didn't know what to do to send them both higher than the stars.

"R-Rin," he moaned, rotating his hips slightly as he thrust into her, earning himself a cry of pleasure. "So c…close."

"Me…too." She moaned back, her arms tightening around his back to pull his even closer. "Harder, Maru. More."

With a grunt Sesshomaru braced his forearms by her head and dug his toes into the matrices, using the new found leverage to thrust harder into her scorching core. Her cries were erotic and enticing but not enough, they needed more. So, in a desperate attempt to seek his and her release, he took her mouth in his once more and gave a particularly hard thrust with his hips, succeeding in hitting that bundle of nerves deep within her core.

Rin bowed off the bed with a scream of intense pleasure as her release struck, shockwave and shockwave exploded within her. Her inner walls tightened almost painfully around his hard, throbbing member. He lasted two more thrusts before his own body exploded with pleasure. His hips bucked roughly against hers, burring himself deep within her as he came, stream after stream of his seed shooting into her. The feel of him releasing inside her somehow sent Rin into another blinding orgasm, leaving her with only the ability to hold on tightly to him as countless waves washed from one to the other and back.

It felt like forever and yet only seconds for their bodies to start falling from their euphoric highs. Still Rin clung to Sesshomaru, who had partially collapsed on top of her, both panting desperately to regain their breathing. She felt weightless beneath his comforting weight, as if she had no real body. Never did she want this moment to end, it was too wonderful. If she could have her way, Rin would have had Sesshomaru stay where he was for the rest of time.

However, the man in question had other plans. With a groan Sesshomaru managed to heave himself up slightly and roll onto his back, tugging Rin with him given that she hadn't released him yet.

"That was…" he trailed off, unable to find the appropriate word within his large brain to describe the moment they had just shared.

"Yeah," She could do nothing but moan in response, her body still like jell-o.

Silence stretched between them, the only sound filling the room was that of their calming breathing. Lazily Sesshomaru drew circles across Rin's bare back while she did the same to his bare chest. Neither felt the need to more or speak, but to simply bask in the afterglow of their coupling. At least, until Sesshomaru's brain kick started and the realization of what had actually happened sank in.

"Rin?" He spoke softly, afraid of breaking the serenity of the moment.

"Hm?" She moaned, eyes closed as she continued to draw on his chest.

"Why?" It was all he could manage but he knew she understood. Her finger ceased its movements and she released a deep sigh.

"Because I wanted to." She finally answered.

"Why me, Rin?" He clarified his question, shifting slightly so he could rest his head on his pillow. His amber eyes fixating on the ceiling. "You've had boyfriends. Why, after dating them and denying them, did you…"

"Jump you?" She supplied, not lifting her head from its spot on his shoulder. "Because, Maru, I never wanted to be with them like that. I really care for you and, since I learned about sex, I wanted you to be my first." Her cheeks heated at her confession.

Sesshomaru blinked down at the top of her head, unsure of what to make of her words. "But…why now? All these years together, why now?"

She pulled back to look down at him and smiled. "Because…I never really knew what I wanted until I started spending more time with you again. Helping me pass my test was just the…kick I needed to act."

"So…" he frowned, brows knitting together as regret flashed in his gaze. "I was just a good lay for you?"

She reared back in shock, as if he'd hit her. "What? No! God, no, Sesshomaru. How could you think that?"

"What else am I supposed to think, Rin?" He shot back, sitting up fully now so that they were staring at each other at the same level. "We haven't really talked for the past few years when you all of a sudden want my help. Then after helping you pass you, in a form of self gratification and 'gratitude,' you practically jump me. How else am I supposed to take what just happened?"

"You're supposed to have a better opinion of me." She countered. "You should know I'm not the type of girl to use her body or looks to get her something. Hell, you just took my virginity."

"And you took mine." He shot back, eyes flashing with hurt and betrayal. "You have no idea what it felt like to have you suddenly start kissing me, Rin. I thought I was dreaming again only to find out that it was far better than my dreams and had nothing to do with you loving me." He sighed and ran a hand through his long hair before pinning her with his piercing amber gaze. "Rin, I've been in love with you since I can remember and what we just did was something I've always wanted to do with you. But not because you just felt a strong moment of lust and-"

The rest of his sentence was cut short by a pair of soft lips pressing against his in an urgent, needy kiss. He was shocked by the sudden attack, falling backwards do to the force with which Rin used as she attacked him again. He wanted to push her off him and be angry but…the way her mouth felt against his and the sense of joy in her kiss was too much for him to pass up. So, instead, he returned her kiss until they were both beyond breathless.

"Stupid Maru." Rin panted, placing her forehead against his. "As if I would allow lust to control me. No, the reason I attacked you was because I've been dreaming about you. I've dreamed of your touch, your kisses, your taste, everything about you. And you know why?" He didn't answer, merely stared up at her glowing face. "I did this because I _do_ love you, Sesshomaru. I always have, it just took me a bit longer to realize it."

His eyes grew wider at her confession, not sure if he was hearing her right. "You…you love me?"

"With all my heart." She chuckled and tapped his nose. "Do you honestly and truly think I would have slept with you if I didn't?"

He thought about that for a moment and realized she wouldn't have. Rin may be on the cheer squad and be one of the most popular girls in school but she was not the typical stereotype of the category she belonged in. No, Rin had her morals and rules, and she did her very best to follow them.

"No, I really don't think you would have." He answered with a smile of his own. "I just wish you would have told me first."

"Yeah, probably would have been easier but I wasn't really thinking in that moment." She shrugged and kissed the tip of his nose then his chin. "So, do you regret what we just did?"

"I would regret it if our lives were drastically changed over it, but at this moment, no, I far from regret it." He replied while brushing back some of her hair.

"I wouldn't worry about our lives being 'drastically changed' because of this. I'm on the pill and I have a way of getting those morning after pills. As much as I love you and what we did, I _really_ don't want to raise a baby just yet."

"You and me both." Sesshomaru agreed earnestly, though…the thought of Rin rounded with his child was a pleasant image.

"Good, then if I were you, I'd find a way of getting some condoms." She couldn't help but giggle at the blush tinting his cheeks. "It's always best to be over cautious about this but since I've had you once, there's no way I'm going to be able to stay away."

His blush darkened before heat flashed in his eyes, realizing she had just confirmed the prospect of there being many more sessions like this. "So I take it I was good enough."

"Mm, far, far better than merely good enough." She hummed, leaning against him again, eyes hooded with pleasure.

He chuckled at the way her eyes heated as they stared up at him. But just as he was about to kiss her again a thought struck him. "Rin, what's going to happen tomorrow?"

"What do you mean?" She blinked and pulled back, noting the change in his voice and the worried look covering his face.

"At school, what's going to happen between us?" After all it wasn't everyday that the school geek got laid by one of the head cheerleaders. Their social classes would make this relationship difficult.

"I wouldn't worry about school, Maru." Rin waved his concerns away, knowing that it was her reputation he was mostly worried about. "When I see you in school tomorrow I'm going to walk right up to you and give you the best 'good-morning' kiss of your life." There was a mischievous sparkle in her eyes at the promise but Sesshomaru ignored it, merely smiling gently at her.

"Somehow that doesn't surprise me." He responded, kissing her jaw quickly. "But you know, just so I don't make you look bad, I think we should practice that plan a bit. What do you say?"

"Oo, I'm all on board for that so long as there's more than just kissing we can practice." She purred as she climbed onto his lap again, her hand finding his hardening member. "There are a few things I've always been curious about."

That petite hand of hers encircled his cock, causing him to moan and buck slightly. Eyes flashing with lust, desire, and love he initiated the first of many kisses that night.

Come the following morning Sesshomaru was unable to drop the pleased grin from his face as he walked into the school building. He and Rin had spent hours learning each other's bodies before she had to return home, much to their displeasure. And upon waking this morning he'd received a very lifting text from her that had put him in an even greater mood. He walked with a lighter step towards the cafeteria where he always spent his time before the first bell rang.

However, he had all of three seconds after entering the large crowd filled room before he heard his name being called. Turning he saw Rin making her way towards him with sly grin on her face. He raised an eyebrow in curiosity as she stopped before him and, before he could utter a single word, she pounced, living up to her promise.

Her hands shot up to grab his face and pull his partially down so that she could place her lips hungrily against his. He didn't move for all of a second before his brain kicked in and he returned her kiss. Her arms snaked around his neck while his found a home around her waist, pulling her flush against him. Their kiss intensified as the students around them began to stare in shock at the scene. The two only pulled back do to the burning in their lungs and desperate need for air.

Sesshomaru couldn't hold back his joyful smile as he stared down at the girl he loved. "Good morning, Rin."

Rin returned his smile with an equally bright one of her own. "Good morning, Sesshomaru."


End file.
